Prisoner
by RogueActive
Summary: Plan, escape, capture. The same pattern on every one of her escape attempts from her own race- The Galra Empire. Ciara may be ranked up from the captured, but she knows either way she's still a prisoner. And she'll risk anything to escape... she has nothing to lose, why should she care? Voltron A/U
1. Chapter 1- Capture

**Sorry for the recent absence on my other stories. I was on a surprise vacation so I wasn't able to update on most of them. The one thing I got to write was this (multiple times) so i hope you enjoy! *Haggar, Zarkon, and the Galra race/Empire belongs to the creators of VLD***

* * *

The little girl danced around in the beautiful white flowers. They decorated the meadow with their yellow brothers and sisters, the sun shining brightly down upon them. The grass was tall, but the little girl loved that about the meadow, and how the grass went above her head, perfect for playing hide and seek as it swayed in the wind. She sat down in the middle, not caring about the ants or any of the bugs that crawled up her purple legs. She dug her toes into the dirt as she plucked a long string of grass from the ground with her claws. She tied it after she folded it in half, careful not to break it, then tied another piece horizontally to make a doll.

"Ciara?"

The purple girl's cat-like ears turned in the direction of the sound, but she chose not to get up.

"Ciara?"

The voice called again, worry hinted in the voice. The girl grasped tightly to the doll, standing up from her spot in the giant meadow. She spotted her father from far away, her fangs showing when she smiled at the sight of him. Ciara ran towards him, jumping up into his giant, protective arms when she reached him. He put a small daisy in her hair and smiled, taking something out of his back pocket once he did. Ciara frowned, noticing the needle that he failed to hide.

"Daddy, that hurts."

He looked sad, but brought the needle into eyesight anyway. He hated doing this to his little girl, but it was the only way to ensure her survival. "I know, Ciara, but you have to stay strong. The bad guys are coming and you don't want to be caught, do you?"

She giggled, remembering that she could be an undercover cop again, a spy, hiding under the stairs as she watched the bad guys come to the door. To her, it was all a game. Just another game of hide and seek, she just couldn't be caught, under any circumstances.

He knew this, no matter how much it pained him to see his little girl in such trouble.

It was his fault.

And he was such an idiot.

He stuck the needle in her purple skin. She flinched, but it worked, her skin turning pale and her hair a strawberry blonde. Her fangs disappeared, and her ears became small and oval. Ciara looked human, smelled human, felt human, was human. He dashed back to the house, Ciara clinging to him tightly. He ran through the woods that surrounded the meadow, patches of light peeking through the foliage, showing him the way. The man finally reached his house, deep in forgotten nothing. He had worked so hard to get away from the Galra Empire, to ensure his daughter's safety.

But he was a pure-blood Galra himself- purple skin, dark purple hair, fangs, claws, and ears unlike any of the humans'. He was alien, and his daughter was half. That's why they wanted her so badly.

That, and the fact that she was the daughter of two of the best fighters, one of them so smart she had designed most of Galra tech. But now she was dead. Every human part of her, lost into the vast open space.

Dead.

He shook the thought away, focusing on the human girl in his hands. He lifted a plank of wood from the floor, and she immediately ducked down inside the hole, crawling into the tunnel that led to the secret compartment under the stairs. She'd be safe, he told himself repeatedly. She'd be safe and alive.

She'd be okay.

Ciara hid in the secret chamber, playing with the necklace that draped down her neck. It was a locket, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open it. Daddy couldn't even open it. To pass the time, she hummed the tune she remembered Mommy sing to her. It was a simple tune, but Ciara found it beautiful anyway. Just like her Mommy. She wondered what happened to her, she hadn't seen Mommy in months. Whenever she asked Daddy, he would smile, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You'll see her again."

Ciara hadn't seen her for a while, though, so she was curious when 'again' was. How soon? How long would she have to wait? Would Mommy know where she was? Ciara was scared Mommy forgot about her, but that thought quickly vanished when she heard the door open. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced them open, trying to see through the only crack in the chamber. Daddy had crafted it so it was fireproof, bulletproof, and was hidden so well that Ciara knew she would never be found.

The man stood at the door, pacing back and forth as he waited for the Galra soldiers to arrive. His ears sprang upright at the sound of footsteps, and he quickly dashed to the couch, pulling out a book and stashing both knife and gun under the pillow. The door swung open, and he jumped as if surprised that they arrived. They pointed their guns at him, demanding that he tell them where the girl was.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He lied, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "I don't have anyone other than myself in this house." Her bedroom was secret, hidden in the basement as to not alert the Galra soldiers. She had nothing, other than a few pairs of clothes and her locket. Ciara was hidden so she would never be found, as long as he would live.

He would destroy an entire planet before anyone laid a hand on her.

"You know quite well where she is! Now tell us where the girl is, and no one will get hurt." The soldier snarled, claw tense on the trigger.

"I told you, I have no other living in this house!" The man yelled, sitting upright.

Ciara could hear lots of yelling, finally ending with a loud pang! Ciara saw her father fall to the floor, his arm covered in blood. She restrained a yelp, spinning the locket like crazy. Daddy was alright, she told herself repeatedly. Daddy was okay. Daddy was okay...

Another loud pang echoed through the house, and a soldier dropped dead to his knees. Ciara caught a small glimpse of her father holding up a gun, his purple finger releasing the trigger. The guards swarmed around him, all of their laser guns aimed directly at him. Ciara choked on her own tears as they shot him, whipped him, stabbed him and beat him till he was covered in blood. He couldn't stand up, he had only managed to take a few of the guards down with the hidden knife.

He coughed up the blood as it poured onto his shirt, permanently staining it. He thrashed everywhere as they whipped him even more, demanding that he tell them her location. He coughed again, his back facing up, cut and beat and broken. "Over... my dead... body..."

The soldier scrunched his nose in disgust, anger surging through him. Ciara could sense his frustration radiating from his body. He raised the gun and aimed it at the defeated Galra's head, finger ready on the trigger. "As you wish," he growled, and pulled the trigger.

 _Pang!_

Ciara let in a gasp, short and pierce, but luckily inaudible for the soldiers. She watched as her father was dragged out the house, the leader barking orders to burn down the house- not to leave any scrap behind.

Ciara knew she had to get out of there, and there were two channels that led out from the hidden room. Part of her told her to stay put- to not risk the chance of being caught. The other part said to run and get away from the danger.

The second part won.

She dashed through the exit chamber, arriving just outside the house. Ciara ran as fast as her legs would take her, running deep into the woods. The branches scraped her skin and the bushes and insects but her legs, but she did not dare turn back or stop. She would keep running. No matter where it lead her.

But soon, the night wrapped the forest in it's black blanket, the clouds hindering the light from the stars and the moon. If she was lucky, she would find small patches of light to follow, but even so, she couldn't see. Everything was hidden, and Ciara found herself running in circles.

She was lost.

Ciara sank to the ground, spinning her locker between her fingers dramatically, her short locks of hair falling in front of her face. Ciara buried herself into her knees, failing to hold back the ugly sobs she had been holding for so long.

What was she supposed to do? Her father was dead, she was lost in pitch black- deep in the woods, hunted down by a group of soldiers who she had no other choice than to assume they wanted her dead.

She felt so alone. Her only family had just been killed right before her eyes, and the only other that she knew was living was somewhere else in the world, which Ciara only guessed were the deep depths of the Earth that no one could reach but her mother.

Ciara sniffed, lifting her head just slightly as a cool wind blew, causing the girl to shiver madly. She stood up, wiping the tears from her green eyes.

' _Just like your mother's_ ' Dad would always say.

She rubbed the locket between her thumb one last time, before choosing a direction and running at full speed.

Ciara forced her eyes open, pushing herself to go farther. To run farther. To move faster. But her fragile body only lasted so long, waiting till the thick forest faded out into the empty desert that lie ahead. Plateaus lined the edges of the terrain, thinning a path that Ciara followed as best she could, doubting she would get out of there safely.

But she had no other choice.

But she soon passed out, sleep deprived and starved half to death, she fell to the cold stone ground, her head hitting the rock that jut from the ground, rattling her brain. Ciara's eyes closed instantly, and her vision went black.

* * *

"Nnngh…"

Ciara groaned as she opened her eyes, staring at the floor beneath her. She put her hands at her sides and pushed herself up, almost falling over in the process. After a couple failed attempts, she finally hoisted herself into a sitting position.

She looked around, scanning the area for any new objects that hadn't been there earlier. As Ciara stood up, the pain in her back finally made itself noticeable, and she grunted as she tried to force herself through it.

There wasn't a single drop of water anywhere in her line of sight, nor was there any food, and she wasn't going to risk going back into the woods. Ciara looked around, careful to make tiny movements. Her head felt light, and her stomach churned, threatening to throw out the only food that was within her one-mile radius.

Ciara sat down once more, destroyed by the last hours from her encounters. She needed to do something to take her mind off of her father before she broke down again, but she was physically incapable.

Her entire body cried out in pain. Her skull hurt most; the impact from hitting the stone on the ground still lingered near her temple, stinging from the flesh exposure. Ciara touched it gingerly, clenching her jaw when her fingers made contact.

She wished she was still in the field, playing hide and seek with her father, running along the river and swimming in the pond. She already missed running along eight the deer and prowling the perimeter with the wolves. She missed making grass dolls with the long blades she pulled from the soft topsoil.

Tears pricked her eyes once more, but Ciara wiped them away immediately. There was no time for self pity. She had to make a plan. Ciara stood up from the dirt. The sun just starting to peek up from the hilltops.

"I can do this…" She told herself, looking out at the vast open plain. "I can do this…."

* * *

Water.

Beautiful, clear, liquid.

Water.

She clicked her tongue as she tried to ignore the churning in her stomach, all in a tight knot and trying to savor every drop of liquid left in her body. Ciara was starving, cold, and thirsty. She staggered along the dust covered ground, only looking at the path ahead.

Ciara had no clue of where she was going, no idea of what she was seeing was real, and no clue as to what she was even thinking. Her brain was mush, and everything hurt. Everything was a blur, and it all felt so surreal.

Her mouth filled with spit, and she held it there, just long enough to wet her mouth, until she swallowed it, and cursed under her breathe for doing so. The sun scorched her back and neck, and it stung from the heat, but Ciara ignored it, still focusing only on the road.

 _Food…_

 _Water…_

 _Ship…_

Ciara stopped and looked ahead of her. There, flying down in front of her, was a ship. It looked like a Garrison ship, and Ciara wondered what one would be doing all the way out here. It looked too fake, the heat waves radiating off of it, and she felt like it was just a dream.

She decided she was hallucinating, so she walked around it, paying it no attention at all. She heard the engine stop and the doors screech open, but she kept walking. She had no idea why. Her feet were swollen and were aching like crazy, her head spun and her stomach was twisted. But she ignored the pain, the urge to stop and turn around, and she kept walking away from the ship.

Suddenly, her legs gave out, and she threw up all over the ground. She heard the crunch of feet coming up beside her, and she tried her best to stand up, but she fell once more. Ciara started to cry, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt so useless and horrible and destroyed, as if there wasn't a single piece of hope left…

"Stand up."

Ciara turned around, rubbing her eyes clean as the figure came into view. Her mind was too fogged to realize she recognized this figure. Same armor, same face, same purple, same gun. His expression was set in a deep frown, but he outstretched his hand, stiff and cold, to the bent girl. She reached for his hand, pulled up immediately, and was turned and pushed inside the ship.

His presence was almost intimidating, his strong posture and silent glare. But Ciara paid no attention to that. She followed his hand and watched as it lingered over the holster, his gun shoved inside. He handed her a small blanket and water, each she took gingerly. She sniffed the water once he walked into the cockpit. Deciding it was safe, Ciara chugged the water down and wrapped herself in the blanket.

The ship was quiet, only the rumbling of the engine and the occasional shift of seat were heard. Ciara leaned her head back against the cold metal wall, the dim purple lighting provided her just enough dark to fall asleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes as she did so.

Just before she was about to drift off, the pilot suddenly spoke up, his voice hard and gruff. "Your father was stupid to let himself die like that, to go through all of the trouble to keep you hidden. You let yourself be found in less than a day. Who would go through such trouble to protect something so stupid?" He spat, a smug smile hinted in his voice. "To be honest, I don't see the purpose in retrieving you. What use do you have?"

Ciara ignored his harsh words, despite the gash they left. She chugged down another drink of water, glaring at nothing in particular. But the man still spoke, "I can't wait to see what Haggar will do to you. Whatever it'll be, I hope it pays for all the damage you're father has done."

Her mind finally clicked. These were the bad guys. This was the man that killed… Ciara's lungs suddenly gave up on her, and her hard glare was replaced with horror. "No…." she whispered, truth finally dawning on her.

The pilot smiled deviously, his fangs showing through his grin. "Death awaits you." Ciara sprung up from her seat, grabbing the door and trying to force it open. The pilot pressed something up front, opening the door and revealing how far away they already were.

More hot tears burned down her cheeks, the door closed in front of her, and she let her head rest against it, hands clenching down at her sides. She was going to die, a worse death than any could imagine, throwing all of her father's hard work in the trash. Ciara screamed, punching the wall as hard as she could. When nothing happened, she sank to the ground, crying giant, pitiful puddles of tears.

 _This can't be happening… not this quickly…_

The pilot smiled smugly once more, amused from her reaction. The ship burst into space, and he immediately put it in warp drive, bringing them to a large, black ship that hung in the middle of space. It's three points at the bottom, rounding into a large deck area, and coming back up into two points. They flew into the main deck, the girl still crying helplessly on the ground.

His face crinkled in disgust, a sour taste left in his mouth at the thought of crying. It was a weakness. It showed vulnerability. She was a very disgrace to the Galra Empire. She didn't even look Galran… and if she was going to die anyway, why couldn't he take the honors and do it for them?

His hand lingered longingly near his gun, but he was wise to choose otherwise. He'd be killed for sure if he murdered Haggar's pitiful prize. Once they landed, he stood up and went to grab the girl, but stopped short at the new sight.

The girl was purple once more, her cat ears pressed firmly against her skull. Claw marks were shown on the wall, and her eyes gleamed a bright yellow. Her short, dark purple hair covered most of her face, but he caught her fangs, and her entire posture seemed to threaten his life.

He kept his hand on the butt of the gun, waiting for a sudden attack. But she showed no signs of fighting, and she stood up, taking in a shaky breathe, then facing the door. He punched in a code, and the doors opened to a black, dimly illuminated room. The purple glow didn't help much with being able to see, but the soldier moved along the halls flawlessly.

Ciara's hands were cuffed, the metal digging deep into her skin. She was pushed forward, and she walked faster with every step. The cells came into view, the guard unlocked one of them and shoved her inside. He closed the cell with the keypad, and walked away.

Ciara knew she was doomed.

* * *

 **What is to happen to Ciara next?**

 **I've been tossing this story everywhere for quite some time, sharing it everywhere, rewriting the entire thing, changing characters... oh the pain! ;) But I must thank Omnitrix12 above all. The suggestions were very helpful- so I thank Omnitrix for showing me new tips and how to take the picture from the best view. Thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, please read, review and fav. Have a great day, and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2- Arena

It had been five years since her capture. At least, that's what she guessed. Each year blurred with the next, each seeming longer than the last.

Now, Ciara was in line with everyone else, the room small and crowded. Everyone wished they could get away from the room, back to what seemed to be peaceful cells. If being killed wasn't a punishment, most of them would do anything to get away from the Gladiator.

Two soldiers stood at the exit, which flooded out into a giant, dusty room. Pillars stood at random; large walls arched up before they revealed the audience. In the center of the room stood a soldier. A Galran soldier who had destroyed all of their opponents without a scratch.

The alien in front of Ciara was up next, and by the looks of it he was barely even a teenager. Ciara felt pity for the young alien, but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Soon enough, the young alien was already in the arena, lying dead on the ground. Ciara flinched as she saw him get impaled once more, blood trickling from his lips. He was thrown aside, near the rest of the soldier's weak attempts of an opponent. Ciara was pushed forward, her cuffs releasing as she was given a sword.

Ciara didn't have a single piece of armor on her body, only torn and strewn clothes that failed so much it barely kept her warm in the hottest desert. He had armor everywhere. From the metal plates that were on top, to the chainmail beneath all those layers of armor.

"Quiznak…" she whispered, readying her sword. The tournament began, and in a second, the Galra soldier was right on top of her. She brought her sword up to block his attacks, missing once or twice, the result being hit in the side.

Blood poured from the gashes, but Ciara ignored them, pulling her sword back into another ready position. He attacked again, Ciara barely dodging his swing.

She reluctantly let her subconscious mind take over, using all of the fighting skills she knew of. She slipped beneath his feet, stabbing him in the back. He didn't fall, but he was stunned. His guard was let down for the slightest second- but enough time for her to remove his helmet. Ciara took the chance and slashed his hands, which were coming into view as he tried his own sneak attack. His hands were cut everywhere- the one place he foolishly decided not to cover.

He let go of his sword, and Ciara pushed him down onto the ground, holding her sword to his head.

The fallen soldier closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. But after minutes of nothing, he turned his head just enough to see the blade lingering just inches from his skull.

Ciara looked down at him, her face not once changing from her serious expression. She threw her sword to the side and walked away, seeing no need to kill him. The crowd booed as she walked away, leaving the soldier speechless.

Ciara's ears twitched at the sound of heavy footsteps. She raised her hands, ready to block a non-existent attack when she saw the Sentries marching up to the warrior. They picked him up harmlessly, allowing CIara to keep walking.

She spun her head around just in time to run into two more of the Galra robots, each grabbing her arms and twisting her around.

"Wha- hey! Let go of me!" She yelled, waving her arms around madly. She heard another yell, and she turned toward the sound. The soldier was being lifted off the ground, only to be chained and pushed back against the pillar. Ciara watched in horror as the Sentries raised their guns, focusing on his head.

Ciara watched the man fall to the floor, smoke emitting from the laser gun's barrel. The robots picked him up and dragged him away, others coming into remove the other bodies.

"No! He wasn't supposed to die!" Ciara screamed, trying to pull herself from the robot's death-grip on her shoulders. "Why did you kill him?!"

But her question went unanswered, and she was thrown back into the crowded room, immediately escorted out by another Galran guard.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for favoring and reviewing my story. I hope that if you saw any flaws in my previous chapter, that this one was better. (Sorry it's so short though, I just thought that would be a good ending so then next chapter isn't forced in here) Know that I am always open for suggestions!**

 **Anyway, reviews, favs, and follows are always excepted! Have a great day and God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3- Sister

**Resa: I'm glad you're liking it a bit more! Hope you like this chapter even more!**

* * *

She was tossed into her cell, all of the other aliens inside moving away when she landed. Ciara stole a glance at the crowd huddled in the corner, trying to move away from the small Galran girl.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" She screamed, anger surging through her. "Just because I'm a… a Galra doesn't mean I'm here to kill you!" Tears burned down her purple skin as she punched the wall, all of the aliens watched in horror as she thought of the poor soldier in the arena. "I'm not… a Galra…" she wept, slumping down on the cold floor.

She had a few good, solid minutes of crying before her ears twitched at the sound of the door sliding open. With the wrists of her hand, she quickly wiped her tears away, turning to face the entrance.

In stepped a tear-stricken alien, his hair brown and reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his stance was as if he was ready to kill. Ciara recognized the language he spoke in, and listened closely to what he… screamed.

"Where is my sister?!" He yelled, looming over the guards. "What did you do to her?!" The guards shoved him in, one ready to close the door before the boy thrust himself at them. "Tell me what happened!" The door shut, but he continued to holler. "If you did anything to her- I swear on my grave you- and all the soldiers on this ship- are going to die." Ciara heard the guard's' footsteps fade as they marched off, apparently not caring about a single word he said.

* * *

That day was peaceful, other than the few times the boy started to pound on the door. He finally ended up falling asleep right next to it, but even though he was relaxed enough to slumber, Ciara could tell how tense he was.

She wondered who his sister was, and what had actually happened to her.

* * *

The Gladiator Tournaments became an everyday thing. Not everytime was Ciara picked to battle, but she watched as more and more prisoners died. If lucky, they were released, but were so cut and beaten they wouldn't last much longer.

Ciara waited in line once more, watching as the next person went up. It was the same boy who had been thrown in her cell. She watched intently as he walked into the arena with two small throwing knives, which he twirled in his fingers.

The opponent was another galran soldier, yet he looked thin and wary- nothing too dangerous. But the boy approached the soldier, Ciara noticed how he turned just slightly, preventing the boy from attacking his backside.

Or, as Ciara learned out of experience, preventing the boy from seeing whatever gleamed in the bright light.

The tournament began in the blink of an eye, one knife immediately being thrown towards the soldier, who dodged it and pulled out his sword. He slashed in the direction of the boy, who jumped and slid under the sword, blade only inches from his face.

The soldier spun around flawlessly as the sword followed behind, blocked by the tiny dagger in the boy's hands. The boy waited a moment, then tilted his dagger enough to let the sword slip and fall the ground, where he stepped on the hilt- just missing the soldier's upcoming punch- and knocking the word from his hands. He quickly put his dagger in his shoe, just as the Galran spun around with a kick, which was blocked and replayed with a slice in the side.

The soldier kicked again, and as fast as anything imagined, the sword was out of the boy's grasp- who was now laying on the ground and pinned by his wrists- and a gun was pointed to his head.

That's what was strapped to the soldier's back.

The boy glared up at the soldier angrily as the Galra's clawed finger tensed on the trigger, ready to shoot. Ciara looked for any escape for the boy, and finally, something shiny caught her eye. She looked to the boy's side.

There, was the throwing knife he had attacked with first. Only inches away from his grasp.

The boy already knew this, though, and swung his leg up to hit the Galra soldier. The man on top of him whipped around his head, releasing his pin on the boy as he went to move away. The boy rolled to the side and grabbed the throwing knife, holding it in a ready position.

The soldier held his side, where he had been kicked, and the boy noticed the lack of armor where his foot had landed. Smiling, he rushed back towards his opponent and lifted his empty hand to punch the soldier in the helmet.

The Galran smiled proudly when he blocked the fist, falling to the ground immediately after as his purple hands lingered on his sides. A dagger was jabbed right between his ribs, his screams erupting from his mouth. The boy didn't hesitate to take the hidden dagger from his shoe, taking the armor off of the soldier and stabbing him right in the chest.

The boy walked out of the dusty arena with a frown, not once looking back at the dying soldier on the ground.

The boy stood just a few feet away from Ciara, his eyes focused on the Gladiator arena. He looked tense, and Ciara could sense the anger surging through him, but he chose not to show it. Instead, watching another monster come into the arena.

It was huge. It rose only a few feet below the top of the audience's barrier wall, his faint purple hands ready to crush his opponent.

A distant alien- what seemed to be the same species as the boy- came into view, shaking so violently Ciara could see it from across the field.

"No…."

Ciara turned towards the sound, ending up looking directly at the now horrified boy. His hands balled up near his sides as he watched the tournament. His breathing was so heavy Ciara swear she would've been able to hear it across the galaxy.

The alien let out an eerie scream as she ran away from the humongous beast. She tried firing her weapon- which was a laser gun- but it didn't phase the monster one bit. It stormed through the pillars, knocking them down, some forcing the alien to run the other way.

"No."

The beast picked one of the solid stone pillars, proving its strength. The alien let out another high pitched scream as it tried to run away from the crashes that landed only inches behind it.

"No!"

The monster ended up trapping the alien against the wall, lowering it's hand to grab the alien. Another scream was heard, deafening the ears of all nearby.

"NO!"

Ciara turned to the boy. He was furious. He punched the wall beside him, trying to focus on anything but the alien. It was crushed in the giant's fist, left healed enough to still be alive, yet it's blood trickled through the giant's fist.

He smiled and when he through her to the ground as hard as he could, killing the alien instantly.

"NOOO!" The boy snapped, attacking all of the Galran robots and running into the arena. He picked up the limp alien as he screamed something else. "June! JUNE wake up! June…" He wept as the giant just stared, not being able to comprehend anything but destruction. "June! June, answer me!"

Ciara couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the alien girl- June, apparently- was cradled in the boy's arms


	4. Chapter 4- Thomas

"She was my sister. And she was killed. My sister…. is dead."

* * *

Ciara learned his name was Thomas. He kept falling asleep, probably because he was so shaken. That's at least what Ciara guessed.

Sometimes, she could hear the talks he had in his sleep. All of them had June in it.

"June…. pass me the….. come on…." He mumbled, turning slightly in his slumber. He didn't talk much when he was awake. He only talked to her occasionally- barely that. She didn't mind, it was just weird.

All of the prisoners in that cell with her were afraid of her- all thinking she was going to kill them.

Thomas didn't care. thats what made it weird.

She didn't see him cry again after what happened in the cell.

He barely had any emotion.

Thomas always asked why he would be happy if he was a prisoner trapped in a cell.

He never mentioned his sister.

Ciara tapped her foot against the floor, staring up at the dark ceiling. Her ears were pressed against her head in thought, her claws digging into her clothes.

Everyone in the cell was asleep. Thomas in the far left corner and the group of aliens in the opposite. Ciara was still awake, pacing the room.

Why did she fail whenever she tried to escape?

She always got caught at a certain point- did she need an entirely new route?

Did she need someone to help her?

"What are you doing?"

Ciara's head whipped around to find the cause of the sound, ending up seeing a groggy Thomas. "I'm thinking." She replied, resuming her pacing.

He scoffed. "About what?"

"Things." She stated.

"How long have you been here?" Thomas inquired, readjusting his sitting position.

"Like it matters to you." Ciara snapped. Thomas shrugged, and he set his head against the wall. Ciara frowned, wondering what he was thinking himself. "How are you holding up?"

The boy opened a blue eye in surprise, closing it immediately after. "Asks the girl who just yelled at me for asking questions like that."

"Sorry."

"I'm doing… alright."

Ciara sat down next to Thomas, his hair covering most of his face. "I'm sorry for what happened. That was entirely unfair. Seeing your-"

"-Save it. I have no intentions of dwelling on that." He interrupted sternly. He slid down the wall a bit into a more relaxed position.

"Yet… you are, aren't you?" Ciara asked carefully, afraid she was stepping too far over the line.

He grunted, opening his eye again. They looked misted and sad, but he tried not to show it too much. "Do you know what it's like? Seeing your sister crushed right in front of you? To hold her broken body and feel all of the tiny pieces shattered? To want to do something, but just can't?" His voice was harsh, and Ciara could tell he was serious. "Do you?! To know that she's _dead_? To know she's _never_ coming back?! **Do you?!"**

Ciara stammered, at a loss for words. He failed to hide his tears. He had been holding them for so long. "June is gone. No matter what I do- she is dead. I…. I shouldn't have erupted on you like that. You did nothing. I just…. what am I supposed to do? I was sent to a stupid planet to retrieve some stupid lost scientists- if they even were there. And my sister had to come because she was a great pilot. Just…. they couldn't of taken someone else? They could've done that… and she wouldn't be dead right now."

Ciara's ears flattened against her head, Thomas looking up to see her fangs bared. He shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling a stranger this. You don't need to have this weighing you down."

She snapped her head in his direction- Thomas was afraid she'd give herself whiplash- and she growled in response.

Thomas frowned at her tense behavior. "I'm going to bed. Don't kill yourself."

* * *

He had tried to attack everyone in there. Even some of the prisoners. Thomas was furious. He didn't let anyone near June, and he attacked all of the guards. He used the most lethal weapons he could find in an attempt to kill the beast. He failed, the monster being taken away as Thomas attacked all of the remaining people in the arena.

His heart ached. His mind was in pain. It wouldn't allow itself to wrap around the fact that June was dead. Her happy smiles that never diminished. Her selfless attitude that pressed the whole crew to find those scientists. Her big blue eyes that were full of curiosity.

June was gone.

Thomas just couldn't live with that.

* * *

 **So what does he do?**

 **Hey everyone! I know these have been some short chapters but I hope they are getting good anyway. I hope that last chapter was good... knowing it was a bit violent... but I hope it was good anyway. I can't wait to see you're reviews for this!**

 **Before I leave to get working on the next chapter: I was wondering what you guys thought of adding the Paladins into this. I didn't want to go forward with it until I had some votes. So give me your ideas and thoughts!**

 **Please review, fav, follow- hope to see everyone in the next! Have a great day and God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5- Haggar

**Fallenangelsofolympus- I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Mrs. Niebor- Thank you so much! That really means a lot! (I'm still trying to improve anyway) To answer your questions, Ciara COULD be the heroine. Or the villain. Depends on where this goes and what you decide for yourself. ;)**

* * *

He had just started as a guard. Training for years- more at home than the academy- and he was so proud to know he was finally a Galran guard.

His first task was to retrieve a prisoner from their cell. He shrugged, finally finding said cell. He placed his hand on the scanner, and the door opened to reveal a giant group of prisoners.

 _Holy Quiznak there was a lot…_

* * *

Ciara awoke to the screech of the door- along with all of the other cell mates. If that's what you called them. A young Galran guard stood at the entrance. He looked a bit confused, but ended up clearing his throat and standing straight.

"Ciara." He demanded. The one word sent shivers up her spine. His voice wavered, but she knew why he was there.

The Galran girl stood up, trying to keep her ears from flattening against her head. But she failed, and the guard raised a brow of curiosity. He shook his head, choosing not to ask.

* * *

The blue witch stood in her lab, pondering over her new invention. When the door slid open, her yellow eyes flung in it's direction. They landed on to other Galra standing in the doorway.

Red lines came down from her evil yellow eyes, her white hair shining in the purple light. Her cloak swayed as she approached them, forgetting to dismiss the guard.

She took the prisoner by the wrists, her long fingernails digging into the girl's flesh, drawing purple blood. But the girl chose not to react, instead fearfully complying with the witch.

The girl felt something prick her in the side, immediately falling into a daze. She soon found herself falling into dark abyss, trying to obtain her footing.

Darkness soon enclosed around her as she prayed to stay awake. Prayed for it all to be a dream. Nothing had even started yet.

* * *

Screaming.

Ciara heard screaming as her eyes opened, and she soon realized it was her own screaming that echoed through the room.

She was still so dazed she didn't even feel the surging pain in her arm or the tightness in her chest. She hadn't even realized she was being put underwater, until she took a breathe and immediately choked on it.

The pain that happened to her unconsciously started to catch up to her. She tried to lift her hands to her chest, or her mouth, or anywhere but down by her sides, but she found they were strapped to the container she was in.

Finally, the liquid drained away enough for Ciara to breathe, coughing and hacking out everything she swallowed.

She felt herself being lifted from the containment unit and placed on a table. The cold surface seemed to paralyze her, and she felt herself slowly graduate into a state of nausea.

Ciara caught a blurry glimpse of a cloaked figure move beside her. By the sight of raised hands, Ciara could only guess it was Haggar. A sudden electrical pang echoed through her body, and she screamed again, her entire body shaking violently.

"You'll learn next time not to go against Galran rules." Her raspy voice sent a shiver down Ciara's spine. Ciara squeezed her eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping. "In the Gladiator, it is to kill or be killed. You chose to learn the hard way."

Ciara thrashed again, screaming an eerie sound that made her own ears pop. Her purple, fluffy cat-like ears were pressed hard against her skull, so flattened out her head hurt. Her fangs dug into her mouth, penetrating the skin and releasing blood. Her wrists still bleed from Haggar's nails, but fresh blood spilled from them as she squeezed her own claws into her purple skin.

All she could think about was the pain. All she could feel was the pain. All she knew at that moment, was the pure agony she was feeling.

Her chest pound as she tried to steady her breathing and think about something else, but the evil witch electrocuted her once more, her body shaking as she screamed. She screamed so loud that her head ached, and everything around her started to spin. Ciara felt her head raise and slam into the table, and her brain shook from within her skull. But even through the force, she was forced to stay awake.

* * *

The guard waited patiently outside the room, tapping his foot as he waited. A few screams came from the inside, slightly muffled by the giant, thick, metal doors. He had guessed something of that sort would of happened, but he still jumped a little when they were heard.

Finally, the door slid open and Haggar handed him the limp girl. He nodded before walking off, daring not once to look at either the girl or the witch that lurked behind him. He trudged forward, nodding to all of the higher ranks that passed by. Nothing stopped him, he was going to get this mission done.

Whatever his mission was.

Finally arriving at the girl's cell, he tossed her in as two other guards walked passed. He grimaced when he heard her body fall to the ground with a hard _crack_. He tried to steer his attention away from the drooped over girl- a bloody mess- and finally closed the door and walked off. He spared one last glance before heading back to the domain.

* * *

Thomas hadn't seen anyone look so _horrible_. The purple girl was covered in blood and bruises, and by the sound her body made when she hit ground, he knew she was in no good shape to... to do _anything_. Seeing her helplessly lying there, he felt slightly guilty, and finally decided to prop her up against the wall. He tried as slowly as possible, hoping not to hurt the girl. A few groans escaped her mouth, and after finally getting her in a good enough position, Thomas left her be before he broke anything more of hers.

After a few hours, she woke up, mumbling something as she did so. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a split second he swore they were a regular human's, but when she tilted her head to look at him, they were glowing yellow again.

Thomas blinked dryly, receiving a confused look from the Galran girl, but he shook his head in reply, his shaggy brown hair flying everywhere. Ciara settled back down and took in a long breathe, releasing it just as slowly.

"Don't try to break the rules. It ends up horrifying." She said slowly, closing her eyes as she did so.

Thomas nodded, choosing to pretend he wasn't going to at least _try_.

A question came to mind, and he asked, "So, how many times have you tried... _this_?" He vaguely gestured to the broken Ciara, who scoffed and looked up.

"Way too many."

Thomas grunted and crossed his arms. He heard another shattered sigh come from her, and he quickly looked over at her, noticing her try to sit up. "Don't." He demanded, a bit more firm than what he intended. Ciara's ears stood up, her fur a little on end, but she calmed and relaxed into a sleeping position. "Get your sleep. You'll heal faster if you don't break them while in the process." He slouched and closed his eyes, hearing a small giggle from Ciara, he looked back up, frowning. "What?"

She smiled, "Nothing."

And in minutes he saw heard a faint slumber coming from the sleeping girl.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I got SO over booked with basically everything that I barely even got to edit this. I am truely truly positively sorry.**

 **School has started up again, so my updates will try to stay strong, but might not come as often as I had hoped. But when I get the moment I will snatch it and work on this!**

 **My prayers to the Hurricane Harvey victims- I hope you all stay safe!**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! Have a great day and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6- Galra

Ciara had been taken away. Thomas had no idea where, or why, but she was. He couldn't stop it, no matter how much he wanted to (though he would never admit to it). Thomas watched as the purple girl was taken away, the door sliding shut as she walked off.

He shifted himself into a more comfortable position in the corner of the room, ignoring the whispers coming from the rest of the aliens.

When he thought about it, it was odd knowing that 'aliens' existed. When he went back to Earth, if that was ever actually going to happen, people would think he was insane if he ever told them what actually happened. These aliens didn't look anything like the ones in movies, though. Much different. Some resembled humans very strongly, others looking more like animals.

Bored, Thomas pulled a small bracelet from his pocket, twirling it in his fingers as he smiled sadly to himself.

He remembered when it was June's sixteenth birthday. She could finally go on missions, and his own fear for her safety was clouded by her excitement. June was opening the small present he had gotten her. She carefully unfolded the wrapping, placing it aside once she was done. There was a small cardboard box, which she immediately pulled the top off.

June gasped, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement. She pulled out the bracelet; a star charm on a blue thread. She put it on as fast as she could, admiring the charm on it had. It was the North Star, a small purple jewel embedded in the middle. Gold lining followed the jewel out, spreading to the corners. The background was sterling silver, showing an array of colors in the lighting.

She turned around to smile at her older brother, who was standing back to give her friends room. Her smile was as bright as ever, and he had no other choice but to smile back.

When the original Kerberos mission failed, Thomas was picked as technician, a friend from the Garrison- Paul- as the engineer, and June was picked as the pilot. They were sent to find any evidence as to where Shiro and his team were.

They were snatched from the sky, the alarms blaring and the area around them blinking red. June was yelling something, but he couldn't hear her over the noise.

The next thing Thomas knew, they were pulled into an alien ship, purple figures surrounding them. Paul had been killed right in front of him, demanding that they be let go. But the aliens…

whatever it was, snapped his neck and threw him aside. June's mouth was hanging open, and she was as pale as paper. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she made no sound at all. Her hands had been strapped forcefully behind her back, her bracelet slipping off in the process. But she was too petrified to notice. Thomas quickly grabbed the North Star to give back to her later.

After a conversation between the aliens, Thomas was led away with June. He was trying to stay calm, but his heart pounded through his chest. Thomas noticed his sister crying, his heart being tugged as she tried to stay silent. When he tried to comfort her, he was hit on the back of the head, a heart-wrenching scream coming from June, and the area around him had gone black.

"How do you think to talk to the devil?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Thomas snapped his head in the direction of the sound. A worm-like alien was facing him, it's eyes cold and dark. Thomas took a moment to process it's words, the alien growing impatient while he pondered.

"Well?"

Thomas looked back at the worm. "What do you mean?"

The worm huffed and crossed its arms. "How could you speak to something so low as Galra scum?"

Thomas's eyes widened as he realised they were talking about Ciara. Thomas scowled and sat upright, glaring at the alien. "Because the rest of you are just as much scum as you say she is." He earned a few scowls and grunts, but he payed no attention to them.

"How do you know she is not going to kill you? How do you know she will not lie and have you killed? She could be right this moment." The alien spat, a smug grin on his features.

"How do you know that's gonna happen?" Thomas answered back, slumping back down when he decided this was a conversation not worth his time.

The alien scoffed. "All Galra are like that. They kill to gain power. That's how Zarkon came into play, is it not?"

Thomas raised a brow in question, looking at the alien strangely. "Who?"

The worm looked taken aback, but quickly gained his composure and replied, "Your capturer."

Thomas nodded, making note to get more details about this 'Zarkon' from Ciara later. Hoping that they finally dropped the topic, he layed back down and closed his eyes. But much to his despair, the alien started speaking again.

"That purple girl could be ratting you out right now. How can you even think to trust her with the information you gave her?"

"You already said that." Thomas growled. "And because she's not like the rest of them."

"And you know this, how?"

Thomas's temper was running out of fuse. He could feel the flame edging near the bomb. "She's different because she tries to help." He demanded coolly, trying to hide his anger.

"But she's a Galra."

"But she's nice."

"Her species' moral is to kill." The alien demanded, his forehead scrunching in anger.

"She screamed when her opponent died." Thomas replied back, his teeth grinding against each other.

"But she killed many soldiers while trying to escape." The alien said, finally finishing the fuse of Thomas's bomb, which exploded in his mind.

"She was more destroyed than anyone when I was thrown into this cell!" Thomas snapped, standing up from his seat. "And you entirely excluded her. You probably haven't even thought to help her- but, well, whoops." He grinned insanely at the worm-like alien, an unsure fury hidden behind his eyes. "Like you care about who she really is. Have you ever even thought about the fact that if she wasn't different from the rest, she wouldn't be stuck in this cell?" His glare dug a deep hole in the alien's face, who tried to shrink away.

The alien opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, sitting down and furrowing his brow. Thomas took a breath, then finally calmed down enough to sit back in his corner. "So… this Galra is your friend…?"

Thomas frowned. "Well, if that's what you want to call it, but…"

He was cut off by the door opening again, and a frail girl was thrown in. The guard cringed when Ciara hit the ground, a loud crunch coming from the female Galra. The door slid shut again and Thomas quickly grabbed the girl.

* * *

 **So...**

 **This was inspired by The Patriot, I just watched that recently and I really liked what they said about the North Star and the necklace. So, as I was writing, until I revised this, I hadn't even realized I added that in. But I hope you guys liked that little touch.**

 **I'm so glad you guys are liking this! I hope to make as good as I can, so if you have any ideas just shout them out! I'd love to hear your input!**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button!**

 **Have a great day and God bless! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7- Arguement

**Resa: hehe... I guess yeah it was kinda dark... well I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

Ciara awoke to the sound of an argument. She blinked a few times, seeing a boy with brown hair and a blurry face clench his fists as he spoke sternly to a drastically taller, purple man who kept trying to reason with the boy.

She kept hearing her name repeated, and she finally was able to adjust her eyes. The one boy was Thomas… and the other was…

Who in the universe _was_ that?

She adjusted herself, forgetting about her injuries, and she yelped in shock when pain surged through her side. Her eyes shot open when she felt a hand- her own hand- reach down to clutch her ribs at lightning speeds.

Oh gosh... they _hurt_...

She hoped nothing was broken... maybe just some bruises, but her consciousness told her not to set her heart on it. She groaned as she sat up, immediately feeling a presence near her. Ciara cracked an eye, her yellow irises scanning the area to find the body.

They finally landed on a shaggy brunette boy crouching next to her, his eyes full of concern. "You okay?"

Ciara stared at him a moment, huffing in reply as a light red dusted her features. Thomas seemed oblivious to the blush, though, instead only nodding and standing up to approach the mystery man at the cell 'door'.

She heard Thomas shoo him off, but the man at the door disagreed, and they ended up in another bickering session. Ciara rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance as they continued to argue. Finally, she decided to say something.

"Shaggy, who are you yelling at?" Ciara asked, her big ears folded back against her head.

The dispute was put at a halt, both males suddenly quieting as Thomas turned around to face the other Galran. "What did you just call me?" He didn't seem angry, more or less confused.

"Shaggy. Now answer my question. Or I'll start calling you Doggy." Ciara felt a sudden surge of mischief flow over her, her frown turning into a terrible smirk. Thomas cocked his head at her odd expression.

"How do you know about dogs?" He asked, his blue orbs filled with a mix of confusion and suspicion.

A concerned expression flashed over Ciara, memories playing in her mind. She remembered her mother, and how they had danced on the hills of earth, the breeze was warm and the sunset made everything seem more wonderful. The orange and pink sky lit up the white daisies, creating a beautiful array of colors. And she remembered their dog- Akira, who would bound beside them in the grass, his shaggy fur flying everywhere.

But instead of telling the truth, Ciara replied, "What's a dog?"

Thomas felt a pang of annoyance shoot through him as the purple girl stared at him, puzzled. He couldn't tell whether it was fake or not. Be he swore she said 'dog'. And he hadnt seen a single dog, or anything resembling a dog- anything even _called_ a dog in his time here.

He shrugged it off, making a mental note to ask again later. He turned to the guard who was still standing in the doorway. "See? She's fine. Now. **Leave**."

The guard nodded, then walked off after closing the door. The human boy let out a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall and landing firmly on his butt. "I hate that guy."

Ciara was really, truthfully puzzled now. "Why do you hate someone for checking up on me?"

"I hate those guys. Those stupid Galran guards are always making a fit over nothing... Like someone they don't even know being okay or not. Like they care." Thomas huffed. He was glaring at the ground, trying to hide the red dusting his cheeks.

Ciara nodded, not knowing what else to do. The pain in her side started to subside, so she decided to just go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Agh! I have updated in a month and I feel so horrible and monstrous and... ugh... yeah i'm sorry guys. Life got really busy and I have a lot of stuff for school. That's no excuse, so i'm just _really_ sorry!**

 **I know this chapter was short... and the storyline has been kinda flat.. but trust me! Next chapter will be fun! I hope!**

 ***sighs* I'm going to go die now. Good bye. *salutes And jumps off bridge***

 **So Anyway- please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good to) Have a great night and God bless!**

 **P.S- ok sorry quick note. During the month of November I will be gone due to a competition. So, sadly, I will not update again from the start of November. Until then! I will try and update as much as I can! (I'm not lying! I try my best! Despite the results!)**

 **so-**

 **~Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8- Gladiator

**Hellooo again! I finally found the time and place to update, so I did! My computer kind of crashed... and I had to wait a bit till I could finally do anything with the story. SO! I finally got back in business and I'm ready to finally update! Let's do this:**

* * *

Ciara wasn't scared. No, not her. She was terrified.

On the Galra ship- there was never calm, or peace. It was always fear. But it was never scared. They wouldn't allow such low amounts of fear. The Galra wouldn't allow anything but horrified.

She was waiting in line, watching as the line became shorter and shorter... until finally she was in front, facing the giant arena in front of her.

Why do I have to come here again?

The Galran cub stood silent despite how much she wished to run away. To disappear into the shadows and never be found by the Empire again.

She felt herself stumble into the arena against her will, and she trembled when she took another step. She tried to calm her breathing, tried to relax. But she could never... never in such a situation.

She looked down at the dagger in her hand. She must've grabbed it unconsciously, because she didn't remember picking it up.

Ciara heard the sound of footsteps. Like an army approaching. She looked up. It wasn't an army, but at that moment, it sure seemed like one.

Sentries upon sentries came tumbling in, the sound of there feet crashing with the ground echoed through the entire stadium. It drowned out all other noise.

Ciara stood at the edge of the battlefield as even more arrived. Finally, the flood stopped, and the sound that signaled the start of the tournament rang through her ears. That horrible, screeching sound. Like nails on a chalkboard that seemed to go on for an eternity. Ciara was blinded from her surroundings, her vision white as she screamed for the noise to stop.

Suddenly, the noise stopped, and the Galran girl was quick to her feet. She positioned herself for any oncoming attacks from the Galra robots.

Ciara noticed the weapons they held; whips and knives of their own ready to strike. The ones in back even held laser guns. She took a deep breathe, her own heart pounding in her ears. As the Sentries approached, she grew tense, gripping her dagger as if her life depended on it.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

One step per second. These Sentries were even slower than the ones that scouted the halls.

Six. Seven. Eight.

Two more seconds and they would be in range.

Nine. Ten.

It seemed as thought He world around her stopped, and she leapt into the air, coming down in the center of the soldiers with a hard slam. Ciara took out her dagger, wiping out all the robots that stood in frontbencher of her. She dodged some whips, grabbing a few and pulling the Sentry into her blade. She felt a pain shoot through her shoulder, grinding her teeth she spun around and kicked the Sentry with such a powerful blow its head flew off into the distance, the lifeless, mechanical body falling to the ground.

Her ears turned to the sound of a laser gun being activated. Ciara faced the Sentries behind her and cut through their guns, disabling them from use as she ignored the painful shocks that scattered her body.

She tripped, and it was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

The Sentries seemed to tower over her as they moved in closer, her heart racing as she tried to get up. But her ribs... another shot of pain shot through her and she screamed. Eat-piercing and long.

A barb of a whip scrapped across her back, and she was brought back to her senses, but she still couldn't get up. They were kicking her and whipping her, the blood trickling down to the sandy ground.

She could hear Thomas in the distance, screaming, yelling for her to get up. She could hear the crowd yelling at her too. Many of the Galran soldiers laughing, while the other prisoners refused to let one of their own die. They were entirely neglecting the fact she was Galra, only wishing for her survival.

But worst of all, she could feel death, darkness engulfing her and pulling her in. Taunting her. Telling her that she would never live.

Her pupils grew small in fear, and for a moment, they seemed to flicker green for a slight instant.

She took a quick, short breathe as the echoes of Thomas's screams came back. Another kick was plunged into her stomach, and she curled up into a hunched position, groaning in pain.

She pulled herself to her feet, grunting from the sting of the cuts on her body. She passed her dagger to her other hand, closing her eyes to regain any sort of energy that was left.

Sentries got ready to attack, and Ciara felt the word go in slow motion as another one of the robots went to stab her neck. She spun her dagger and drove it into the soldier's side, taking it's body and swinging it to knock down the others around her. She kicked a gun from the clutches of another fallen Sentry.

Ciara went to grab it, only to feel another shock of pain pulse through her side.

The Galran girl flung her dagger at the Sentry, getting him almost perfectly dead center. It fell over, and she retrieved the balde, then stabbed the Sentry that came up behind her.

That was the last Sentry.

* * *

At first, it was quiet. All she heard was her huffing from exhaustion.

But slowly, the arena grew loud. Hoots and hollers echoes and bounced off the walls.

The crowd cheered, and Thomas sighed with relief when the girl finally stood up- completely, a victorious grin plastered on her face. Ciara was holding her dagger up, shouting something that he couldn't understand. He smiled, relaxing just a little at the proud look on her face.

The human boy got ready to go in himself, thinking it was the end of Ciara's tournament, but was stopped by the voice of Haggar, announcing in her raspy voice there was one more. "This is the last challenge, and one of my own creation."

Thomas could see how pale (if that was possible for someone with purple skin) Ciara went with those words. The entire crowd went dead silent, all hearing the silent whisper of Ciara as she dropped the dagger. "No, please don't do this to me..."

She just wanted to get out of there. Why did she have to fight another? Why were they doing this to her? She fell to her knees and waited for whatever was behind that door to come out... no matter how much she dreaded it.

Her opponent was finally released, and she held back tears at how big it was. At least fifty feet tall. The people in the crowd were lucky they got a barrier to prevent being hurt by anything in the Gladiator, but Ciara knew, that if she lost this one, she'd die.

No matter what.

Even if she did make it out alive, she would lose, and Zarkon would have her killed. She knew it. Ciara let a tear fall to the ground as the countdown began. Once it began, there was no loud, high pitched alarm, it was short, and brief, as if they were almost trying to spare her from sudden death.

The monster was large, grey, and wore a giant suit of armor. He held an electrified sword, cutting down anything it touched. He cut down the pillar that hid Ciara from his sight, just to show his own great power.

The sword buzzed as it slashed right above Ciara, who ducked only inches beneath it. She rolled away from the pillar, which came crashing down near the monster. He struck the giant sword near the Galra, missing just slightly. The electric shock from the sword shook the ground, electrifying anything that touched it.

Including Ciara.

Ciara's head spun from the sudden shock wave, her eardrums throbbing, heart felt as if had stopped for longer that it should. Her stomach was up in her throat, and she tried her best not to vomit, lucky that the shock wave hadn't killed her.

The giant had been shocked, as well, Ciara observed, seeing his sudden dazed look. But the pillars hadn't been electrified at all. She smiled quietly to herself, looking at the rest of her surroundings before she made her plan.

She ran- as steadily as possible, trying to withhold the bile that rose to her tongue- to the giant, taking her dagger and stabbing it in the leg. It's eyes fell on the tiny Galra, who started running towards another pillar. The giant followed her, thrashing his sword at random, but Ciara managed to dodge all of his blows nonetheless.

Ciara finally reached the pillar, jumping up and down, despite how much her head throbed by the harsh movements. The giant swung his sword down at her, electrifying the ground again. But Ciara dug her dagger into the stone, pulling herself up off of the pillar.

Thank tiny hands, she thought as she dug her claws into the hilt. For anyone with hands even slightly bigger than hers wouldn't of fit, fallen off, get eletricuted by the sword.

The giant shook with the close range electricity that flowed through the ground to his bones. But Ciara remained untouched, only slightly feeling the energy radiating from the ground beneath her.

He finally lifted his sword from the ground, shaking his head vigoursly. Thomas watched from afar, but he could see what the distant Galra girl was doing. He smiled at her well planning, relaxing as much as he could.

Ciara felt a small, relaxed breathe release from her body, and she got down from the pillar, pulling the dagger from the stone. The giant glared at her through his helmet, wanting to kill her with every cell in his body. He stomped towards her, but she dodged a giant fist about to crush her skill, slipping beneath his legs onto the other side, where she ran to the nearest pillar, luckily not to far away.

The pillar she had just recently been on toppled over, a loud thud sounding from the crash. Ciara jumped back at the sound, just before the giant destroyed the other pillars surrounding him, all except the one behind him, in which Ciara was standing right next to.

She held back a yelp, breathing slowly to keep calm. Ajun's dagger was already in the stone, fit snugly so it wouldn't slip out when she jumped on. But she tried to release it anyway, trying to grab her only weapon, all of the ones from the previous match swept away. The giant raised his sword, getting ready to blow, but Ciara just stood in shock.

She was going to die.

She knew it.

She wedged the knife deeper in the pillar, lifting herself up off the ground, just in case there was any luck for her, just in case she really did live. But she knew she had nothing to lose. She had no friends, her family was gone, and her entire life ahead of her was doomed.

Ciara closed her eyes, ready to die. Ready to be destroyed. But the monster missed his target, either he was too dazed from being eletricuted twice, or if it was just sheer luck, Ciara didn't know. But he missed, and instead hit the ground beneath him, all power going straight beneath him, making him shake with fear. He lifted his sword from the ground, only to drop it, and he fell straight on top of it, the blade spearing through his chest. Once he closed his eyes, the sword shut off, and the glowing pieces of armor that he wore turned grey.

Ciara stared in shock, her stomach once again in her throat, preventing her from saying any words. She let out a small sound of disbelief. She sank to the ground, sitting with the dagger right above her head, briefly touching the tips of her purple, wolf-like ears.

Never, never did she want to do that again.

The ground shook with the excitement of the crowd, some of them in tears. None of them knew her well, some of them neglecting the fact she was even Galra, but they still cheered. She had just saved them all.

If she died, THomas realized, seeing the reactions of the crowd as he cheered himself, one after another, they would have to go in, and each would die, never to see the outside world again.

Ciara tugged the dagger out of the stone with shaky hands. She walked back to the 'base' that held the other prisoners, all waiting to be pushed into the arena. Once she reached her friend, she collapsed. Thomas grabbed her as quick as possible and let her rest a minute before he moved her onto her feet.

Thomas could feel how much she shook in his arms, and he could feel the heat of the electricity still flowing through her body.

And then suddenly, she burst into tears.

His rags were wet with her cries, and she shook even harder than before. Thomas helped her up to her feet and felt her hands grow tense on his back, gripping his shirt with all her might.

Thomas frowned at her broken state, how she looked so shattered and destroyed. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok, that no one would hurt her, and that she would be safe.

But he knew it was all a lie, so instead, he let her weep into his chest. Her purple ears were pressed tight against her skull and tears streaked down her cheeks, her bright yellow eyes squeezed shit as she cried.

So he hummed a tune.

He heard June sing it to some younger kids when she had to watch them, and they had calmed down so much they almost fell asleep.

Swing low, sweet chariot

Coming home to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot

Coming home to carry me home

* * *

 **And he felt her hands loosen on his back, and she looked up, staring into his eyes with longing. Thomas leaned down, and kissed her right there and then.**

 **Lol. I'm sorry. I had to put that in there. I don't know if it is time to start shipping my own character but I can't decide which character to put her with. But it's fun to write tiny little snippets of 'could've-been-scenes'.**

 ***shrugs* This is what's i do in my free time. Judge me all you want but I love my characters.**

 **Anyway- I have a very important announcement to make.**

 **Three words: Voltron. Season. Four.**

 **I loved it. Totally 'fanned-out' over there. Won't spoil it for those who have not seen it yet. But, I will tell you, it was not one to let down.**

 **I just really hate cliffhangers.**

 **So- please, read, review, and don't forget to fav! Following is good too. ;)**

 **Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9- Summoning

**Hey guys! Quick shout out to everyone: November is coming to a close, slowly, and this Voltron AU is going to update soon! I thought, though, why not I just update now while I'm on an author's block for the competition. (Yep. It's a writing competition. Wee!) So, that being said, here you go guys! Have a great Thanksgiving!**

* * *

"My lord, what is it that you want with the girl?"

"She is more valuable than you think. You will not question my antics again. I have a plan myself, but I will be the only one to know it."

"But my lord... what is the reason for not telling me this crucial information."

"You just said it yourself. The information is crucial. I can only trust myself with it."

"...yes, my lord..."

"Good. In three quintants I expect her to be healed. I wish to see her in the arena once more."

* * *

Ciara felt free. She felt as if she was one hundred times lighter than before. No longer was she dragging a boulder wherever she went. No longer was she feeling pang after pang of guilt every time she left the cell. Ciara was relieved.

She was actually humming to herself when they arrived at the cell.

Thomas noticed this, and whenever he asked she would go quiet and turn away. But he could tell she was happy. Her ears were always perked up.

She still had her doubts and sorrows, but this felt... this felt so good. And even if she knew the happiness would be short lived, she would enjoy it while it lasted.

Ciara just didn't know that darkness would visit again so quickly.

Haggar herself had approached the cell. She looked angry and betrayed. But the witch held her tongue, despite the obviousness of the vile boiling in her throat, waiting to jump out and pounce on its prey.

Ciara stood, knowing that she was going to have to follow the cloaked woman. Haggar watched her come out, and kept a close eye on the purple girl as they walked down to her lab.

The Galra girl heard the squeal of the door open, and she cringed at its high pitch. The room was dark, even with its purple lighting it had an evil aura. It seemed impossible, but it was almost darker than the halls.

Haggar motioned for Ciara to lie on the table. A Druid strapped her down to the cold surface, but she did not struggle or complain. If she did, she knew she'd be killed immediately.

Thus was the way of the Witch.

Ciara closed her eyes. She knew soon she would be tortured, beaten, broken. But after several minutes of silence, she opened her eyes. Haggar was preparing a needle. And... that yellow liquid... was that... medicine?

Ciara took a closer look at it. No... that wasn't medicine. That was _quintessence_.

Now Ciara was scared. What were they going to do to her? Where did they get that quintessence from? Why did they bring her here? What was going on?

But she wouldn't find out for a bit, for something pricked her shoulder, and she lay still on the table as they worked on her.

* * *

"What's... going... own..." The words came out all jumbled and disoriented. The Galran girl felt like a sluggish pile of goo. She squinted around at her surroundings, her ears filled with what sounded like a whistle, and the world spinning in circles as she tried to focus. "Where... am... eh?" She felt like she was underwater. What was going on?

"How do you feel?" That voice... that voice... she recognized that voice... "I asked you a question."

Ciara couldn't see the owner of the voice. _Who...? What...?_

 _I can't see anything..._

"I feel horrible..." Ciara answered to the shadows. "Where are... woo?"

"I'm right here." Something snapped right next to her ear, and she yelped at the horrible noise. "Are you feeling alright, does anything hurt?"

Ciara tried to figure out what was going on. "Noo... I fewl frine..." She felt as if her mouth wouldn't work. What on Earth was wrong with her?

"Good. I'll be returning you to your cell now. If you feel any pain... _scream_." The voice said evilly. Ciara was returned to her cell as told, Thomas giving her a weary loom before snarling at the guards. They ignored him, though, and he turned right back to Ciara.

"What the crap did they do to you?" Thomas noticed she was no longer bleeding, and she wasn't groaning in pain anymore. "You dont't look... hurt...?"

The purple girl coughed, smiling slightly. "I know. None of it makes any sense..." she shrugged and put her arms behind her head, closing her yellow eyes when her head hit the ground. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna sleep."

* * *

"Prince Lotor."

"Vrepit Sah, my King." The young royal bowed slightly, standing at full attention as his generals stood out of sight.

"I need you to return back to base." Zarkon demanded, his voice booming through the speakers. "Do not question my orders." His face flickered off the screen, and Lotor smiled smugly to himself.

"They exile their prince only for the wish of his return." He scoffed, sitting down upon his throne. "Fine. I'll see what they want, and I'll throw them off my scent for good." He waved his hand at his generals, signaling them to prepare the ship. "We make no stops. We must go straight to my father." Lotor set his light purple head on his folded hands, watching the generals as they worked. He smirked, clearly amused with himself.

His plan was getting even better by the second.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **yeah ok, I'm horrible at suspense impact. But! I hope you liked this short chapter of mine. I hope I wrote the bad guys well. Give me your input and tips if you have any, because bad guys are _harder than you would think._**

 **at least, for me, anyway...**

 **So, please read, review, and don't forget about that fave button! (Follows are good too)**

 **Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	10. Chapter 10- Figure

**Helloooooo! I am finally back! School has been a tassle, and I swear, my brain has rotted out of my skull by now. Writing a full on novel... geez. How on _Earth_ do people write 600 page books?! I barely got to 200 without passing out! It must take a LOT of time** **... anyway, here you guys go! Sorry for the late update but I hope it works out:**

* * *

 _"You will fight in the arena again, and your future will be decided from there forth." Zarkon had said, his mouth in a straight line, his eyes cold and bitter. It hurt Ciara to know he was one of her kind. "In the next day, you will be sent there. You have one chance. Show me what your capable of."_

His hollow voice still echoed through her mind, chills sent down her spine as she remembered his lifeless gaze. Zarkon was not one she wanted to mess with. She could only imagine the power he wielded. She already knew a small part of Haggar's.

Ciara was standing at the edge of the gladiator field. She had nothing but a spear, and the slightest idea of who she would fight. It could be another one of Haggar's robeasts. Or maybe one of the top generals. The possibilities were endless as they ran through her brain.

Someone stepped out onto the arena. It wasn't a robeast. It wasn't a general. It wasn't even a Sentury.

Ciara didn't know _what_ that was.

It was covered in armor, with a long, shiny sword that seemed to be taunting her. It's suit was purple Andrew black, with two orange lines that almost followed the collar bone. It stood tall, and even with its face hidden, she knew the figure has many years of sword fighting.

Ciara knew she was going to die.

She gripped tightly to the spear in her hand, reading herself against the... unidentified figure. It's face was hidden by a purple helmet, a dark screen covering the figure's eyes. She stared at it intensely, hoping she would have some advantage. A loud sound rang, announcing the tournament's beginning.

As quickly as a speeding bullet, the figure attacked. It jumped high into the sky, coming back down behind Ciara. She spun, slashing at the figure, but it blocked every attack. She quickly realized her first disadvantage: spear versus sword.

Ciara wasn't sure how it was able to move so quickly, but it took all her energy to block all of its attacks. She tried to look for an opening, but it seemed to block every one she thrusted at.

 _Well, if there isn't an opening, create one,_ she thought to herself, remembering her previous experiences. Her purple ears turned up as she lashed at the figure. Again, they blocked her attacks, but Ciara didn't care. She just needed some time to plan. Anything for a distraction.

 _Distraction_! She grinned evilly, jumping back and away from the figure. It paused, bringing its guard up with the sword. Ciara studied her spear for a quick second, immediately noticing the poor craft. It might as well have been taped together. She was surprised it held out this long.

Ciara banged it against the arena walls, her ears turned to hear any attempts of attack. The crows was yelling something, probably telling her to fight. Finally, the blade popped off, and she clutched it in her hands. Tired, she pressed her head against the cool metal wall and closed her eyes. It felt refreshing, even though she knew she was stalling. She soon heard footsteps, which were quickly increasing speed.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt the sword near her neck, but as they struck, she slid down the wall and jabbed it with the metal rod, watching them fold when she hit them again, right in the gut.

Ciara lept onto it, her knife in hand as she pressed the blade to its throat. Ciara held down its arms to prevent it from killing her. There was a wild look in her eyes- an insane sensation that surged through her body. But as she noticed her predicament, she remembered her one rule.

Ciara stood, gripping the blade tight in her clutches as her mind fought in protest. Part of her wanted to kill it, but Ciara tried to ignore it as she moved to the side. She smiled down at the figure, holding her hand out for it to take. It grabbed her purple, scarred hand, and she pulled it to its feet.

After a second of calm, it lunged, pushing the Galran girl down as it pulled the sword to her own neck, the blade drawing droplets of blood. They looked like rubies against its blade.

Ciara cursed herself. Her own rule was betrayed for her mercy. She could've killed it and walked away. Now, she was going to die. She had basically asked to be killed.

The figure leaned close to her ear. "I will not kill you. I will spare your life, as you have mine. But I ask you this," it spoke, it's voice taking on an accent Ciara had never heard. "Why do you save someone for them to only go back to suffering?"

It pulled the sword away from her throat and walked in the opposite direction. Ciara stared after it, knowing she could have been killed. She was spared. And she didn't know why. Or why it told her something she already knew. Already asked herself.

But she couldn't take a life. That was her defense.

She'd rather die than take a person's life.

But-

"Ciara! Come on! Do you _want_ to fight again?" Thomas yelled from the base. Ciara's ears turned, but she remained focused on where the figure had vanished. Finally, she turned to Thomas, and quickly walked back into base.

* * *

 **Who was behind the mask? What is Ciara thinking?**

 **Why did Zarkon call for her to fight again?**

 **Stay tuned! Next update will be MUCH sooner, guys! I promise! In the meantime: Merry-Late-Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!**

 **Have a great day, please read, review, and don't forget that fave button! (Follows are good too ;) God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11- B259103

Lotor bowed before his father, his gaze fixated on the ground. "Father, I wish to know why I have come here."

Zarkon looked down at his son, his purple eyes piercing through the younger halfbreed. "I ask you do a special favor for me." Lotor stayed still, yet a smile was forming on his face. His plan's success was inching closer. He quickly covered it and replied, "What is my task, father?"

"I need you to train the subject B259103. You seem the only qualified. Do not question why I ask this of you." He ordered, remaining still in his throne.

Lotor's grin was replaced with an expression of confusion. Who the heck was B259103? And why did Lotor need to train them?

* * *

"Ciara- you need to stop pacing."

"Yeah- listen to your buddy over there! You'r e giving me a migraine!"

Ciara growled at the other alien, who shut his mouth and turned away. She turned to Thomas and frowned. "But that... that guy let me live! That shouldn't of happened! I was supposed to kill him, then he was supposed to kill me... I'm supposed to be dead! Yet, here I am!"

Thomas shook his head. "Did he say anything to you?"

Ciara paused. She furrowed her brow and tried to quote as best as possible, "I will spare your life as you have mine.' But he wanted to ask me a question. So he asked 'why would you spare someone's life only to give them back to suffering?'l

Thomas cocked a brow. "What did he mean by that?"

Ciara's ears were plastered against her skull. "I don't know..."

The door opened to reveal two guards. "Subject B259103, you have been required to meet with... the higher commands..." the guard turned to the other, who only shrugged. The first guard shrugged back, turning to the cell. "Come with us."

Ciara knew the name, even though she wasn't referred to it much. She hated when she was called that. As if only an object.

She followef them out into the halls, but after passing several of her regular routes, Ciara started to wonder where they were heading. Finally, they reached a door and it opened swiftly. In it, stood a tall, purple man with long white hair and yellow eyes.

"Well hello."

* * *

 **Why does Zarkon want subject B259103 to be trained by his own son? That seems a little... fishy.**

 **I know this is short, but I'm already onto the next chapter. So stay tuned! Next chapter will be coming shortly! :)**

 **I have a question for the readers: how would you like the paladins to make an appearance? (Or many) Tell me in the comments!**

 **Anyway- please read, review. And don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too ;) Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	12. Chapter 12- Inquiries

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I said it would be coming shortly. Not 5 weeks later. I'm sorry, school piled every single piece of homework for subjects I didn't even know existed... in other words, I just got SUPER busy. But, without further adieu, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Thomas sat in the cell, silently waiting for the purple girl he had grown accustomed to, to come back. He pushed some of his light-brown hair out of his face, listening to the mumbling of the other aliens. The cell was dark, musty, and he hated being in such a crowded area. He hated small spaces.

He lifted his knees to his chest, trying to imagine being in a different place. He wished he could have June back, the only thing he had left of her kind self- her big, blue eyes and her button nose- was her bracelet. The North Star. The object she held so dearly, so close, the object she wouldn't ever let go. Thomas felt a tear roll down his cheek as he longed for his sister. He would've done anything to prevent such a harsh death... even put himself in her place. No matter the consequences, he promised to keep her alive. But he wasn't able to keep that promise.

A numbness came into his mind, one that derived him from feeling, brought him into a comforting darkness. Thomas had nowhere to go except into the dark, vast space. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself slide into nothingness.

The wonderful feeling of retreat. Safe. He felt safe here. Safe in the dark corners of his mind.

He absent-mindedly clung to the North Star. He wondered where he was in the universe, billions of light years away from earth. Thomas only knew he was on a ship, and he wanted off this ship. He wondered if Ciara…

He shook his head. Ciara was just another prisoner. Yes, she was nice to be around, at times, but there was no bringing anyone with him. He had to do this alone. She could slow him down.

But, still, how long had she been here? Didn't everyone on this ship deserve freedom?

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, growling in aggravation. June would've done the right thing. June would've been able to figure this out.

He slammed his head into his palms, trying to rack his brain for any ideas. What would June have done?

Thomas looked up, suddenly remembering where he was. The same prison cell he had been in for weeks, maybe months. He couldn't even keep track anymore. The entire ship was just… lonely... and dark.

Noticing the lack of Ciara, Thomas furrowed his brow. How long had it been since she left? What was taking so long?

* * *

"No, you can't… no, listen to me. Stop jumping in. B-" he was cut off by the girl swinging her sword into his chest, knocking him backward. Grumbling, he stood up and looked at the short galra in front of him. "Hear me out, for one moment. You have enough time to learn, don't you?"

Ciara lowered her sword, watching the man intently. She hated him calling her "B". She was more than just an experiment! From the moment she walked through those doors, she knew she disliked the man with the sword.

"B, you have to keep your stance wide and be swift. If I'm going to help you, you have to listen to me," Lotor demanded, his purple eyes burning into her. He hadn't ever had someone this ignorant in his power. Couldn't someone ever just listen? "Find an opening to attack. Now, try again."

He lifted his sword and waited for impact, noticing the way she studied him. Lotor tried changing his movements up, as to throw the girl off his trail.

She leaped forward, pulling her sword to the side and swinging it at him. He cringed at the horrible stance but kept his focus as she swung at him, every dodge effortless as she spun the sword with an incredible ferocity. Lotor moved swiftly, blocking almost every attack she threw.

Ciara was getting testy. She was aggravated by the fact that she couldn't hit him, and every time she thought she had an opening, he would block it, as if he could read her mind. Ciara tried to pin any points she could attack, and finally derived a plan. She lifted her leg to kick, and as he blocked the oncoming impact, she swung her sword to his ribs. She could just imagine the wonderful thud that would come from the flat of her blade hitting him on the side.

But instead, she heard a clang. She looked down to see that her sword had been blocked, but the purple, white-haired man seemed less than impressed.

That just made her even angrier.

Working on pure rage, Ciara moved the sword up and down, moving forward and around the man as she tried to get a hit. From time to time, she would throw in a kick or a punch if it was possible, but everything she tried failed. She just kept walking straight into a brick wall.

Lotor blocked another attack, feeling a yawn about to escape his lips out of boredom. Every move she made was just so… predictable. What on earth had his father seen in the girl? She was a failure in every way. He kept finding more and more things to add to her list of imperfections.

Time ticked on, and every second was spent wasted fighting this stupid girl. But there was one thing he could give her: she just wouldn't give up. He wondered what the motivation was, but shrugged it off as he blocked another attack.

As he looked on, something caught his eye. It was just a small movement, but when he looked up, the girl's eyes were no longer yellow. They were a beautiful jade green, like emeralds in the morning sun. Stunned, Lotor lost his focus and felt the blade hit his armor, but he was too distracted to care.

He had never seen anything like it, feeling curiosity spark in him. When he looked up once more, they were yellow again, and Lotor was left to wonder if he was merely imagining things. He stared at the young Galran girl, who was smiling as if she had just been given the universe.

Lotor couldn't help but smile right on back, forgetting about all the mistakes she had shown before.

* * *

 **What is going on in Thomas's head? And what is he planning on doing?**

 **Stay tuned! Next chapter will be up much sooner, and I hope I'm sticking to my word this time, because last time I said that... it didn't work out as well. Hehe...**

 **Anyway! Thanks for all the support, guys! I'm glad you guys enjoy it, and I hope I make it better with each new chapter! :D**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget about the fav button! (Follows are always good too) Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	13. Chapter 13- Bingo

_Don't tell him what you saw._

"How was her report?"

"She's a failure. She didn't do anything right, and she couldn't get in a single hit until I was distracted. Every time I tried to help her, she would barely listen. It was a complete waste of time."

"Work harder tomorrow."

"...I will."

* * *

Ciara was dancing in a purple field of flowers, spinning and twirling to her heart's content. The breeze was warm on her face, and the sky was clear, letting the sun's rays gently touch the lush, green ground.

Smiling, Ciara spread out her arms and let herself fall to the ground, feeling the tall grass engulf her. It was wonderful to be in such a happy place. Where the world was at peace, and where life moved on joyfully.

Ciara's ears twitched at the sound of laughter, and she got up to see where it was coming from. Her yellow eyes landed on a small girl, with big, emerald eyes and short, wavy, strawberry-blonde hair. Her skin was pale, and she had on a short-sleeved, flowy dress that reached her knees. She was holding a stuffed bear, and her head tilted with curiosity when she saw Ciara.

Ciara's eyes widened, but when she stood up, the girl took a step back. Fear flickered in the girl's eyes. Ciara's ears flattened against her head, slowly lowering herself down as to not scare the girl.

" _Ciara_!" The little girl turned to see a tall, purple man with cat-ears and dark hair. His fangs showed with his smile, and he opened his arms wide to the little girl. A pang of sadness shot through Ciara's heart, but she sat still, making no move towards the family.

Another figure appeared, a woman. Her eyes were green and her hair was dirty-blonde, her blue dress fluttering in the wind. She knelt down and hugged the little girl, who had just jumped down from the man's arms. The woman pulled a necklace off of her neck, handing it to the little girl as she spoke. Ciara touched her neck in hopes to feel the necklace, but when she remembered the guards snapping it on the first day, she had to hold back tears. They had destroyed the one thing she had left of her parents, and now she was left with only a blurry image of their faces.

A dog appeared next to the man, shaggy brown fur bouncing as he circled the family happily. His tail was wagging and his tongue was hanging from his mouth, running away from the family and coming right back, begging to play. The little girl ran over and hugged him, receiving one long, slobbery lick from the dog. She giggled, wiping her face as she scolded gleefully, " _Akira_!"

Ciara smiled sadly, tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered this day. It was the final day she saw her mother, and the last time she saw her father truly happy. She watched the family play in the field, as happy as they could be by just being in one another's presence.

Ciara looked down at her hands, squeezing them tight into fists and pulling them close. She looked nothing like the beautiful woman, every trait was washed away by her Galra blood. It made her feel ugly and dirty. The Galra race was what made her a beast; the blood that made her an outsider. She gritted her teeth as she remembered all of the people who cast her aside for her race, throwing her away like trash. She pressed her palms into her eyes in grief.

No logical alien would show any sympathy towards a Galra. Not even the Galra would accept her. Was she that monstrous? Was she that much of a horrible thing… that they would leave her stranded and give no second thought?

Ciara trembled, feeling a cold wind tickle her skin. She looked up, eyes puffy and red, and she saw Thomas, standing in front of her. She smiled slightly.

 _Show no weakness._

Thomas held out his hand, grinning slyly as she took it. " _Wow, you look great._ " Ciara smiled, all of her words disappearing. She didn't need to reply. He smiled kindly, his hair blowing in the wind. But once he saw her hands he let go, fear etched on his face. " _What the…_ "

Ciara followed his gaze, her eyes growing wide when she saw them. Her hands were pale, with short, stubby fingernails with round tips. At first, she was happy, but when she looked up, Thomas was no longer afraid. He was angry. Disgusted. He looked at her as if she was a piece of garbage.

" _Thomas, I can-"_

Thomas shook his head, her breath hitching as he turned away from her. " _Your a_ freak. _A_ hybrid freak. _How can you even_ live with yourself?"

His words echoed through her mind as she stood still. Her mind was swimming, not knowing what to do. She thought Thomas, of all people, could understand. Her had looked past it before. But now…

He started to walk away, ignoring Ciara entirely. She sunk down onto the ground slowly, calling for him silently as her vision blinded by tears. Another person to disappear from her life, all because she was hybrid scum. She couldn't escape it, no matter how hard she tried.

Even as she mourned, telling herself he was lying, she knew it to be true. She was a monster. A freak. How could she _ever_ escape that?

Ciara woke in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy as she looked around. Thomas was asleep next to her, sleeping peacefully in the dark cell. Ciara wrapped her arms around herself, pulling in her legs and pressing her head against her knees.

"It was just a dream…. It was just a dream…."

Quietly, she sobbed, trying not to wake the other prisoners. She cried so hard her head hurt, and then she cried some more.

* * *

Lotor watched the cameras carefully. Maybe he could find more information about what he had seen while training her. He tried to find the girl's cell, but it took longer than what he had hoped for.

He finally found what he was looking for, clicking on the image and watching carefully. For a long while, nothing happened. All was silent as he watched her boredly, concluding it was a lost cause. But he couldn't of imagined it, could he?

Lotor waited just a few more minutes before he was about to click out. But as he went to close out of the video feed, he saw something flicker. He looked up and saw the purple girl shifting in and out of her Galra form, thrashing around in her sleep.

"Bingo."

* * *

 **What is Lotor planning to do now? And what is going on in Ciara's head?**

 **So! I updated more quickly this time! *dances* I rewrote this chapter like a thousand times, so i hope it payed off. :D**

 **Anyway... please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too) Have a great day!**

 **~Ciao**


	14. Chapter 14- Planning

**alexc1209: Yep! I think anything Lotor does is cynical in one way or another.**

* * *

 _I need an escape plan._

This was all that was running through Thomas's mind. Nothing else. But the more he thought about it, the less and less he was able to come up with a good idea. He looked over at Ciara, wondering if it was alright if he asked her for help.

But when he looked at her, he saw how unnerved she was. Her ears were flat against her head, and she was huddled in the corner, curled into a tight ball. Thomas frowned. He wanted to go over and comfort her, but what was he supposed to say? He'd never had this problem before. Had he done something wrong? Was it his fault she was huddled in fear?

He shook his head, relieving himself from the thought. He hated to think it was his fault, but he had a subtle feeling brewing in his gut that it truly was his fault.

Out of impulse, Thomas sat beside the cowering girl and leaned his head against the wall. Her breathing stopped for a moment, but slowed down once she realized it was only him. Thomas looked down at Ciara, opening his mouth to speak.

"Do you hate me?" Ciara asked, her gaze focused on the wall. Thomas tried to think of a reply, but he came up empty.

"...why would you ask that?" He asked instead. His brain was trying to get to the next opening so he could ask her his original question. Ciara's ears flattened just a little bit more, her mouth forming into a frown.

"It's nothing…"

Confused, Thomas scratched his head. Something was bothering her, he could tell. But this- this didn't seem like the right time to push it any farther. "Okay... well, I've been thinking… have you ever tried to escape?"

Ciara perked up a little, nodding her head. She went back into her sollem state after that, recalling all of the painful memories. "Yes, but, I always get caught. I've been lucky enough to have just endured torture. Others… they've gone through far worse."

Thomas could barely imagine what the girl had seen, much less what the people she spoke of had to experience. He pushed the thought aside, turning once more to the Galra. "Do you think we could actually get out?"

He winced when she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with wonder. He hadn't meant to say ' _we_ '. "Do you really mean-"

The cell door slid open, interrupting Ciara in the middle of her sentence. The guard was the same one Thomas had argued with once. He bit his lip to keep from outbursting, but it was no easy task.

Ciara got up and followed the man out, sparing Thomas a quick glance and wave before the door closed. When she was out of sight, Thomas sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his hair.

"You were _this_ close to getting what you needed, Thomas. _This. Close_." Grumbling, he closed his eyes. He would have to wait until he saw her again. Rubbing the North Star between his fingers, he muttered to himself. "Be patient, Thomas. Pitying yourself will get you nowhere."

He smiled, imagining his mother in front of him. She used to tell him that all the time.

 _I'll see you soon, Mom. Just you wait._

* * *

"Put you whole body into it, B." Lotor was losing his patience all over again. Couldn't this girl ever simply _listen_? "Lower yourself, and when you strike, put all your strength in. But stay- no! You've got it all wrong!"

Ciara bit her lip in frustration. She thought she had gotten better at this whole ordeal. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"When you strike…" Lotor trailed off, noting the confusion on the girl's face. He sighed, getting into stance and preparing a strike. "Watch me, and try to copy it."

He thrust the sword forward, moving to the side in a fluid motion, then taking his sword and coming down on his invisible opponent once more. Ciara watched him intently, taking her own sword and mimicking his moves. Lotor glanced back, delight washing over him as she did what he did.

"Good. Start over again without watching me. Go."

Ciara started over, once again doing the moves almost exactly as he had done it. When she ended, she looked over at him with worry. She wanted so bad to finally get it right…

"You're doing much better." Her eyes lit up, sending a warm feeling through his body. Lotor pushed it aside to concentrate on the girl again. He held out his sword, getting into a fighting position. "See if you can do that well in a fight."

* * *

Once the doors closed, Lotor sat down on the bench, waiting until Ciara was out of earshot. "So, how was she?"

A figure flickered into few beside him, the happy Galra general sitting down next to him. Her multi-colored skin matched her personality almost perfectly, her yellow eyes gleaming. "I think she did great! You should stop complaining. It's not as bad as you make it out to be. True, she needs so-"

"Ezor." Lotor's firm voice made her snap shut, pursing her lips while she waited for him to continue. "Did you notice anything… unusual?"

Ezor shrugged. "Her eyes changed for a second, but then they were yellow again. Her fighting style wasn't really Galra, either. I thought she was a pure-blood."

Lotor nodded, listening to every word she said. "I thought so too…" he quickly thought up a plan, deciding to go through with it at midnight. "I'm glad I'm not just seeing things. Thank you, Ezor." The half-breed grinned, vanishing again. The door opened and shut, leaving Lotor all alone in the room. He wasn't sure if the Galran girl was messing up his plans… or making them a billion times better.

* * *

Ciara sat down next to Thomas, her body in a much more relaxed state. He didn't know if it was a good time to ask or…

"It will be pretty impossible. But if we can even come close to getting out of here… then maybe we have a chance." Ciara turned to face him, a small smile forming on her lips. "Did you have something in mind?"

Taken aback, Thomas hesitated before he answered. Finally, he shook his head. "I don't know enough about the ins and outs of this ship." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was going to ask you if you knew the best exit. But-"

"-in the west wing. Take a left out these doors and run." She interrupted, imagining herself running through the halls. "You go straight for fifteen seconds before you take another left. That goes on for about twenty yards. Only go halfway. This will lead you to a training deck, but if you take one more left, then a right, you get to the hangar. It is the least guarded. There are four guards, and one small troop of Sentries. Take out one of the guards, grab his gun, and find the closest pod. That's how you escape… as long as you don't mess up."

Thomas gawked, surprised at the amount of information that had just been dumped on him. He nodded slowly, imagining the path for himself. "How far have you gotten?" Ciara tensed, her expression full of sympathy.

"I've only ever gotten out of the hangar. That's as far as I could get before they sent out a fleet. The pod I took requires two pilots… one for the guns and one for steering. I only had myself to work with, so I was shot down almost immediately." The purple girl looked at the human boy, a small grin forming on her face. "But maybe we can escape if we do it together. Have each other's backs, you know?"

Thomas nodded, putting on a fake smile. He didn't want her to come with. He didn't need anyone holding him back.

But as he looked at the hope on her face, he felt a pang of guilt strike him. She'd been in this ship longer than anyone, she deserved to get out. Thomas ran a hand through his hair. June would've helped her out. Why was it so hard for him?

"Yeah. Have each other's backs. Let's do that, okay?" He said, smiling softly. He was no longer sure if it was real or fake. He only knew he was doing it.

Ciara smiled back, feeling her face get a little warm. It felt nice to have a friend. One that would stay by her side.

* * *

 **Oh…. Thomas, Thomas, Thomas… what am I going to do with you?**

 **On another note: What is Lotor planning to do?**

 **Hey guys! Getting back in the game! The Season Five trailer is out! I can't wait to see where it goes! Fingers crossed Keith comes back.**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too) Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	15. Chapter 15- Unusual

"How many times must I tell you? You have to step into the thrust." Lotor grumbled, moving to the side once again. Ciara's attacks could easily be dodged, all of her moves were repetitive and predictable. "Don't be so common. Vary your attacks, B."

Ciara growled at the name 'B'. "My name is Ciara."

"Whatever your name is, you need to work on your fighting. I have tried everything to show you how to fight properly, but either you choose not to listen or you're that utterly stupid." He brought down the flat of his blade on her head. "I've seen you in a tournament. You always use a sword. Why? You fail incredibly at swordsmanship. Yet, that's the weapon you choose."

The prince swung his sword side to side, taking jabs the girl just barely missed. "Then you get angry that you fail. You don't seem to think its your ignorance, more the teacher's fault. The opponent's fault. You've got to learn-" He jumped over her blade, swinging his blade around to hit her in the ribs. "-To learn from your mistakes."

"I do learn from my mistakes!" She yelled, taking a step back. Ciara maneuvered her sword to wrap around his own blade, pulling down as he switched hands as to not drop the sword. Ciara took the chance to hit him in the side, punching and kicking the prince over and over.

Lotor finally gained his composure and blocked the rest of her attack, watching her eyes carefully. They were green.

"What in Zarkon's na-" in his distraction, Ciara kicked him in the stomach, causing him to lie flat on his butt.

The purple girl grinned widely. She aimed her sword at his chest. "See? I do learn from my mistakes."

Lotor stood up, pushing the blade aside and nodding dumbly. He was right. This girl was different. This girl wasn't full blooded.

"That was good."

Ciara frowned slightly. She had barely gotten any feedback. Pursing her lips, she said, "Show me some new moves."

* * *

"How was training?"

Ciara crossed her arms. "He's getting on my nerves. I can't figure him out."

Thomas nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a while before he said, "He's the Galra prince, right?"

Ciara quirked a brow. "Yeah. Why?"

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"What do you do with the rest of your day, when you aren't training me?" Ciara inquired, cocking her head.

Lotor quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

Ciara shrugged. "Like, tonight, what are you going to do?"

The Galran prince lowered his sword. "I'm going to train right in here. Then I'm going to bed."

This was true, but only partially. He had some other plans for that night. As long as Acxa got there on time.

Ciara nodded, setting down her sword and grabbing her water bottle. Lotor propped himself on the hilt of the sword. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because…" Ciara tried to think of an excuse. "I feel guilty not knowing anything about my teacher."

Lotor sent her a suspicious look. Ciara set down the water bottle and picked her sword back up. The prince held the sword with one arm, waiting for her attack. She lunged, but as he went to block her thrust, Ciara switched the sword between her hands and poked him in the side.

She grinned again. Lotor opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened to reveal two guards. "Subject B259103."

Ciara set down her sword and waved goodbye to the Galran prince. The door closed behind her as the guards took her hands behind her back.

Lotor waited a few seconds before moving over to the bench, setting down his own sword. He sat down, placing his head on his intertwined hands.

His theory was right. She wasn't a normal Galra.

* * *

 **What is Thomas planning? What is Lotor planning? What is ANYONE planning anymore?**

 **stay tuned to find out!**

 **Okay guys. I realize it's been a while since I updated (You: Yeah! An entire MONTH) Hehe..**

 **Sorry guys. I'm now FINALLY on Spring Break so I can update a bunch this week! So yay!**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too) Have a great Easter and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	16. Chapter 16- Execution

**Alexc1209: Yeah. I'm not sure whose plan is going to work out, and whose plan is going to get thrown in their face.**

* * *

"He's training tonight."

Thomas nodded, smiling slyly. "Then our best bet is to leave tonight."

Ciara set her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Her ears flicked, swiveling around. "We have about two hours before lights out. The guards are switching shifts."

The shaggy haired boy's eyes widened. He was still impressed by her advanced senses. "Alright." He glanced over at the other aliens in the corner of the cell. They had already fallen asleep.

All of their planning had been devised without the consent of the other cellmates. The plan would only work for the two of them. No one else could get involved.

"Why not we rest until then. We have a lot of stuff we need to do tonight, so we better have the energy to do it." Ciara suggested. Thomas nodded, sliding into a sleeping position before shutting his eyes.

The female Galra bit her lip, her ears twitching with the sounds beyond their cell. Something wasn't right. The guards seemed more heavily numbered than before. She shook her head, pulling away from the wall. Maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

Prince Lotor waited patiently in his quarters, the clock ticking as he thought.

His entire plan centered around one thing. If that plan was to be disturbed… he would never make it to the ruler of the Empire. Was that what he wanted, anyway?

No. Of course not. He could never wish to handle that responsibility. Not until he had a better handle on the rest of… he looked down at himself, glancing around the room. Not until he had a better handle on himself.

Sure, he had been 'groomed' for ruler ever since his father _created_ the Galra Empire. But he had never actually believed he would take over. He had always had the fantasy that some other being could rule the Galra Empire.

Or that the Galra Empire would be destroyed.

Whichever came first.

The clock finally reached 7. Lotor stole a single look before jumping up and rushing out the door into the training room. He waltzed in, grabbed his sword, and started to train. He would train for only a little bit before Acxa walked in.

As long as she got there on time.

As long as she got what she needed.

As long as nothing interfered with his research.

He took a strike, swinging the sword around into another thrust. He hated making other people do all his work, but he couldn't risk himself. Not yet.

It was about another hour of training before the door finally opened. Acxa stepped in, quickly brushing her short, dark purple hair from her face.

"I assume you got what I asked for?" Lotor asked coyly, propping himself against the hilt of his sword.

Acxa nodded, handing him a small hard drive. "Yes, Prince Lotor. It all went very smoothly."

Lotor grinned, pocketing the hard drive. "That's good to hear. I knew you were the right person to send." Acxa nodded, standing at full attention. The prince frowned slightly, but quickly shook it away. He lifted his sword back up. "You are dismissed."

Acxa bowed, holding a hand to her chest. "Vrepit Sah."

As she left, Lotor touched the hard drive through his pocket. It felt as if a medal had just been awarded to him. He smiled slyly, practicing his techniques once more. Everything was working out _wonderfully_.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Ciara whispered to Thomas. He looked at her, then himself.

"Got absolutely nothing? Yep, we're ready."

Ciara nodded, waiting to hear a guard pass by outside the thick cell door. When she finally heard footsteps, she tapped Thomas on the elbow twice. He jumped up to the door and started banging and screaming. The other cellmates stirred, but from so long in such a noisy prison, they were barely disturbed.

Someone finally opened the door and tazed Thomas, just enough to get the boy to jump back. The guard growled. "Don't make such a commotion or I won't be so nice next ti- oof!" He flopped over moaning, Ciara lowering the leg she had just used to kick him with. Ciara grinned at Thomas before quickly grabbing the weapons off of the guard. A taser, a gun, and a knife.

She handed the gun to Thomas, bolting out the door and motioning for him to follow. He leapt from the cell door, flattening himself against the corridor walls. He watched Ciara's ears in interest as they swiveled around with each sound. Finally, she motioned to the right, and they quickly filed into the hallway, racing down as she counted to fifteen.

 _Take a left for fifteen seconds straight out of the cell, then take another left_. Thomas repeated in his mind, holding his gun up in preparation for any oncoming guards. They took a left, but Ciara quickly pushed him against another wall. A guard passed by the hallway, unaware of their presence.

They ran about an extra ten yards, stopping every so often to avoid guards and Sentries. Thomas noticed the extra staff, but he could see no concern on Ciara's face. Little did he know she was feeling every ounce of worry in the universe.

If they got caught, she thought to herself, there was no telling what would happen.

They reached the training deck, and Ciara heard pants and grunts from inside. Lotor was in there. She glanced back at Thomas, receiving a nod of approval before she stepped into the room.

Lotor was getting ready to strike at his invisible opponent. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **What is Ciara doing there? What would she need with Lotor in a time of escape? And what was it that Acxa gave him?**

 **Yay! Two updates in one week! This probably shows how little I actually do stuff. Ah well. Maybe I can get another one in this week? I'm trying to make up for the past months I've missed out. Sorry, guys.**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too) Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	17. Chapter 17- Negotiatons

**Alexc1209: ...About that...**

* * *

Lotor was beyond confused when the girl stepped into the training room. As a prisoner, she never would have been allowed free range. Was someone with her?

"I was hoping… you could help train me for the next gladiator match." She said innocently. Lotor noticed something in her hands. What was she holding?

He lowered his sword slowly, careful to be wary of the objects her claws. "Fine. As long as it's okay with the guards that you're here." Be subtle.

The girl flinched. "Yeah, they're okay with it."

Lotor nodded, walking over to the rack of weapons and handing her a sword. She didn't realize he'd be that easy to persuade.

"Would you like to start with fighting or with stances?"

Ciara shook her head, looking up at him blankly. "Stances is fine."

Lotor lunged, talking about the different details of the position and how it was crucial to know. Ciara moved to his backside, claiming she couldn't see.

She pulled out the taser.

But it was knocked from her hands.

"A key to being stealthy is to never, ever let your opponent know your plan." Lotor moved towards the girl, slashing the sword back and forth. "You used a taser, so you hadn't intended on killing me. Why?"

Ciara stepped back, gripping the sword he had given her. She looked out the door to where Thomas was waiting for her. She knew he could see them. Why wasn't he helping?

"I asked you a question, B." His demanding voice brought her attention back to him. "Why didn't you try to kill me?"

She stepped back again as he pressed forward, his purple eyes boring into her. She could feel the fear rising in her throat. Why couldn't she speak?

"If you do not answer I will be forced to slaughter you. No one will notice a lowly prisoner gone." He smiled slyly.

Ciara felt the wall against her back. Why wasn't she fighting? Why want she defending herself?

His sword pressed up against her throat. "Answer my question."

Ciara opened her mouth, letting out a little squeak. No words formed. Nothing would come out.

Lotor sighed. "Why do you make everything so diffi-" he collapsed on the ground, the electric buzz still causing him to shudder.

Ciara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thanks Thomas."

The boy shrugged, "We're running low on time if we want to get out undetected."

He grabbed Lotor by the armpits and dragged him out of the room. "Alright. We have our bait. Let's go."

Ciara nodded and followed him out of the room, running down the hall as fast as they could. Ciara tried her best to help Thomas drag down Lotor, but her main goal was to lead him to the West Hangar. Take down the guards. Steal one of the pods. Escape with Lotor as bait.

That was the plan. As long as they went through with it, they could actually escape.

Ciara smiles silently to herself as she helped move the Galra Prince around another corner. When they got to the hangar, they snuck around the sides, taking down one of the guards and taking their weapon. Ciara held the gun at ready,

A troop of Senturies passed. They didn't notice them yet, so she didn't shoot. Finally, Thomas came back out of the pod and waved her over. He took the fun while she grabbed the controls.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

She pulled up, pushing forward the joystick to make the pod zoom forward. She turned the pod around and shot it out of the hangar, out into open space. Ciara felt her heartbeat speed up as they came closer and closer to freedom. She knew that they would be halted, but that was all part of the plan.

She just hoped that this all would work out.

"Ciara! How's it going down there?" Thomas called from the guns.

She jumped, forgetting she had someone else on the pod with her. She nodded to herself then spoke, "Good. If they've detected us, the barrier should be coming up soon."

Ciara drove forward, running through a billion fantasies of the outside world. How big was it? How many planets were there? How many people?

They were so close to escape… she could taste it. Suddenly, the speakers beeped and an audio came through. " _Prisoner B259103 and Prisoner X678904, you are surrounded._ " Ciara looked around them. There were Galran ships in every direction. Good. " _Surrender now, or we will attack._ "

She sat back a second. What should she say?

"Ciara, do you want me to shoot or are we going along with the plan?"

She could hear the strain in his voice. He was nervous. She felt the sweat in her palms and wiped it on her pants. They were both nervous.

"Hold on a second." The female Galra pressed a button the keyboard. "We have Prince Lotor on the pod with us. He is unconscious. If you attack, the blood will be on your hands."

Pause. Another 30 seconds. Another minute. Another 5.

" _Release the hostage and we will bring you in calmly."_

"I don't think I can let that happen."

" _Don't make this hard on yourself. We aren't trying to make this complicated_."

Pause. "Triumph or death, right? What's with this mercy stuff?" Thomas yelled from the back.

Ciara pressed the button. "Let us free or we will kill the prince."

" _I can't_ -"

There was another feed showing up on her screen. Ciara quirked a brow. Who was this? She clicked on it, and the voice came through. It was intimidating, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"There is no need for the prince. Keep him if you wish, or release him to his sure death. You may go free."

This was… this was _Zarkon_. And he was letting them go.

Thomas was suddenly right next to her. "Did I just hear that right?" Ciara nodded slowly, feeling as if her heart was pulled from her chest. Everything she knew… everything, was just obliterated to ashes.

She didn't even have to reply. She turned the pod, and flew out into space.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

* * *

 **Wait wait wait wait wait.**

 **Zarkon did WHAT?**

 **Keeping watching to find out!**

 **you: You said that last time. That was two months ago.**

 **me: Welllll I've been incredibly busy. And on an incredible authors block. I am soooooo sorry for not updating.**

 **I'm making it my goal to update AT LEAST once every other week. I know, I know, it seems impossible for me. But I will try!**

 **anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too)**

 **have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	18. Chapter 18- Gambling

**Random Question of the Day (because why not): If you could meet anyone who has ever existed, who would you meet?**

* * *

Freedom.

She was free.

She was finally free.

She had escaped.

But... what was next? What should she do now? She had never been outside the Galran ship. Maybe she could return to... to her home planet. Where was that? She hadn't been there is so long... she wouldn't know anyone anymore. But it had been so long. At least she thought so. How long had it been? When had she last ran through the fields? When had she last jumped into the pools of water, or climbed a tree so high she could almost see where the sun set.

Couldn't she return?

What was-

She remembered. The two in the back of the ship. They prevented her from going back. They were the problem. Dang it. There was always something in her way.

* * *

Foiled.

Totally, utterly foiled.

His plan had been completely obliterated. Reduced to ashes. Less than. How had he let this happen? He was one of the Galra's best fighters. How had he been defeated by mere prisoners? And so quickly! And then they used him to trade for their freedom. Like an object. He felt used, disgusted, and entirely stupid. How had he not seen this coming? Of all things to not foresee, it had to be his failure and the betrayal placed on him... by his own father, of all things. Although, it made sense to him.

His father never fully trusted him.

It seemed as though everything he did or encountered never lived up to its full potential. That was the problem. Nothing ever finished the job. Nothing ever completed itself, its task. Why couldn't he see this before?

* * *

Earth.

Mother.

June.

He was free.

All he could think about was getting home, getting back to his family, getting away from this nightmare he had been living. He could see everyone's smiling faces when he got home, their tight embrace, the scolds of his late return. But, the warmth of his family was enough. Getting back to the regular world. Screw the rest of this. He needed to get back home.

There was one slight problem.

The charm in his palm. It's owner was no longer of existence. She had been destroyed. Crushed. Her crumpled body still on the dusty floor. In his arms. Covered in his tears. How could he tell that to his family? Their beloved daughter was gone. That's what held him back. He couldn't face them like this. Maybe never. That was his problem. He couldn't make it past his guilt.

* * *

"Hey, Ciara, I think the long haired weirdo is awake. What should I do?" Thomas called to the girl, nudging the prince with his foot. Lotor grunted.

"You could untie me. That's a start."

"Psh, like I'm that stupid."

Ciara sighed, slowing the ship as she tried to think of a plan. "Get him in a chair. He can help us with flying and stuff."

She heard Lotor stumble around the ship as Thomas attempted to guide him to a passenger chair. She heard someone huff, then a plop on the floor. She quickly glanced back and saw an annoyed prince tied up in a chair with Thomas sitting on the ground right next to him.

"Alright, B, tell me what you plan to do with me now. I can't go back. I know you have something in mind for me. I would at least like a little insight." Lotor spoke, his voice steady and calm.

Ciara frowned. "You were awake?"

"For the radio call? Yes."

Thomas let out a long breath. "Am I the only one stating the obvious? Where are we going?"

Ciara bit her lip. She let the pod drive itself slowly through space as she turned her chair to face the two. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dark ship. "I was hoping... that maybe Lotor could help us with that..."

Said prince raised his brows. "Really? You would trust your hostage with your navigation?"

Thomas shrugged. "If that's our only option, sure."

Ciara felt her heart clench. She felt like an idiot. She hadn't planned this far ahead. "Please, Lotor, can you help us?"

Lotor thought of his best options. "Alright. But, on one condition."

Relief washed over her. He had agreed! "Sure, what is it?"

"Whatever I do for you, you have to do whatever task I require without any hesitation as to cost or fatality rate. Fair?"

* * *

 **A little inside thoughts on Ciara, Lotor, and Thomas. As well as some gambling. Just the crew trying not to get themselves killed or deceived.**

 **All is well in the Stolen Galran Pod.**

 **Sooo... you guys... are awesome. I really didn't expect this many followers and favorites, but I am SO happy you guys are liking my story. It's awesome. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too)**

 **Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	19. Chapter 19- Oplosie

**Random Question of the Day (because why not): If you could meet anyone who has ever existed, who would you meet?**

 **ShugoYuuki123: Wow! First one? I feel honored. :) Hope you like what I have in store for this... *grins evilly***

* * *

Fair? It definitely did _not_ seem fair.

Risking their lives for a any task, all because they asked a question?

How did that seem fair?

Ciara opened her mouth to protest, but Thomas spoke before her, "Sure." Ciara gawked at him. He shrugged."If we don't, we'll never make it out of here. I'm guessing we don't have much fuel left, and if we have no idea where we're going, I'll bet we'll run out of what we have quickly. And I, for one, do _not_ want to be stuck in the middle of space."

Lotor half-smirked. As if he wasn't willing to show the full emotion that he was feeling. "I like how you think."

Thomas frowned. "Screw you. It's not like I want to be under your full control for asking you crap."

The prince looked slightly confused. "What is... a... _screw_?"

Ciara jumped in before the conversation went too far off track. "So where..." she paused. Whatever he asked... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Where should we go, Lotor?"

Another half-smirk. It quickly vanished. "The closest planet to here is called Oplosie. It's a ginormous market. If we land there, we'll be able to refuel and stock up on supplies for ourselves."

Thomas furrowed his brow. "Okay, can you guide us there?"

"Ah ah." Lotor shook his head, grinning at the floor. "First, I have a request."

* * *

It hadn't been a long flight at all. Once they fulfilled his demand, Lotor instantly directed them to the market-planet. He seemed to be determining the next best request. Ciara let out a growl. She had no way out of this deal without losing an asset herself.

Once they landed in a small patch of woods, Lotor advised they grab some supplies to trade, for none of them had any money on them. He kept swinging his hands everywhere, happy they were no longer cuffed. That was his wish. To no longer "be chained by these pitiful ropes." He had claimed his hands were going to fall off if they didn't release them soon.

"Stop with the dramatics." Thomas scolded tiredly.

Now, they were trying not to get trampled by the huge crowd of people trading, buying, and selling. Even with her incredible hearing, there were so many conversations that Ciara could only pick up a couple.

"That will be 500 GAC."

"So expensive!"

"But mommy I want it!"

And then the multiple comments in languages she had no clue existed.

The one word that kept coming up in discussion was 'GAC'. What the heck was that? She looked up at Lotor, ready to ask him, but she stopped. He was probably adding up all of their questions for later use. She turned to Thomas, hoping he might have a slight clue...

"Hey Lotor, what's GAC?"

Why would he ask Lotor?! Did he _want_ to get himself killed?!

"Galra Authorized Currency. It is what people use to buy necessities, and what they obtain when they sell objects that are no longer needed." He quirked a brow. "Any more questions?"

"No..." Ciara grumbled. She perked up when she saw a stand full of food. There were so many colorful types, Ciara was sure that single stand covered every shade of the rainbow. "Can we get any of those?"

Thomas followed her gaze and smiled. "Yes! We should totally get that stuff!"

"Unless you would like being so induced you can not tell what is reality and what is fantasy, be my guest."

Ciara grimaced.

"Fun killer..." Thomas muttered.

The Galran prince sniffed, abruptly changing direction. Thomas and Ciara struggled to keep up, but the prince was too fast, and soon lost in the crowd.

"How... does he... move so fast?" Thomas huffed out, trying not to drop anything he was carrying. "He's carrying most-" he bumped into one of the aliens running past him. "Move!" He yelled back. "-he's carrying most of the stuff!"

Ciara shrugged, still trying to single out Lotor from the crowd. She had one thing in mind now: Get that stupid prince a leash.

* * *

 **Where the heck did Lotor run off to? Also, I agree with Thomas: That guy has super speed.**

 **Sooo... you guys... are awesome. I really didn't expect this many followers and favorites, but I am SO happy you guys are liking my story. It's awesome. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much!**

 **2 days until season 6... I don't have enough patience- haha.**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too)**

 **Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys! Long time no see! Well... not exactly see but... you get the point. I'm not giving up on this story (for anyone who was thinking that) but oh my gosh has summer been waaaaay too busy. My hope is that sometime this week I can post a chapter or two (or ten. Depending on how many texts I get to invite me places and hire me for a quick drawing). But until then, I am sooo sorry for the wait! Just thought I at LEAST owed you guys some sort of reasoning.

Also, today is a special day. It was the day (about 17 years ago) that a specific former blue lion and now red lion Paladin was born.

...if you don't know who i'm talking about then I don't think you actually know the characters.

for those of you who DO know; That's right! Today is Lance's birthday! Unless you're on the other side of the world and it's not July 28... anyway, Happy Birthday Lance! *throws confetti everywhere*

Well, with that being said, I hope I can see you guys soon! And hopefully with an actual chapter, not just an author's note. ;)

have a a great day, and God bless! Thanks for all of your support!

~Ciao


	21. Swamped

Well crap. im surprised half of you havent come screaming to me to update... and to which I AM SO SORRY! Aaaaaaaah I'm such a jerk. i completely forgot about everything having to do with my stories, being swamped with exams and books I've been working on on the side, hopefully to get published. I will try to get bsck to this story, But I can't guarantee anything for the time being. i apologize tremendously, and tjank you for all the support! its been a blessing, and I've been so happy you guys like the story I randomly came up with.

i'll try to alert you guys of the happenings, but I will definitely try to work on that new chapter.

welp. haha... i'm going to retire to my stack of homework. have a great day and God bless! ciao~


End file.
